The Way of the Mermaid
by Yang Shadow
Summary: What's it like to be a child of royalty? Especially when your mother is a mermaid and your father is a human. Well, this is the way of the mermaid. When disaster strikes, family has to stick together. No matter what the costs are.
1. Just an Ordinary day

**Hi, what's up all you people? Okay, this is my first fanfiction, EVER. It's my first story I'm writing for fun, EVER. Now, forgive me if I suck. Forgive me, all my chapters are… hecka short. Oh, yeah, I'm re-posting this. I changed their names for my own reasons. If you see a name out of place, please tell me through a review or private message. Thanks! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Little Mermaid**_**. I only own the plot and the original characters.**

**Chapter 1: Just an Ordinary Day**

* * *

><p>As the sun was starting to rise, Cat slept peacefully even though she was right next to the window. The window always made it chilly and cold and hard to sleep. She and her six older sisters shared one room. Cat was the youngest of them. Their order from oldest to youngest is Melody, Kanade, Anna, Ara, Estar, Quellie, and then Cat. Each older sister was a year older than the next, except for Estar, Quellie, and Cat. Estar and Quellie are abnormally less than a year apart. Quellie and Cat have a differ story. They are two years apart. Melody is 18, Kanade is 17, Anna is 16, Ara is 15, Estar is 14, Quellie is going to turn 14 after Cat, and Cat is turning 12. As their bedroom filled with light, each one arose one after another.<p>

"Good morning, girls," Ariel, their mother, said as she walked into the room.

"Good morning, mom," they replied in unison.

"Get ready, because today is a big day."

"Okay, mother. We will," replied Melody. They quickly got out of bed and dressed for the day. Cat was having the most difficulty because she was still learning how to tie a bow on the dress behind her back. Melody had finished and helped her tie the ribbon.

"There you go, Cat," she said.

"Thanks, Melody," Cat responded with relief, "I hope I can learn how to, soon. Our new dressed are all like that."

"I know. Don't worry, Cat. You'll get the hang of it."

"Girls, time for breakfast!" Eric called.

"Coming, Dad!" Melody replied. Eric and Ariel were their parents, of course, like I already stated. If you know Ariel is their mother, then Eric is their father. They were an odd family because Ariel was a mermaid, but Eric was human. Melody quickly tied hers and Carmela's hair (she was learning how to do that too) back into ponytails just like the others. Then all seven of them rushed down the carpeted staircase.

"Hello girls. Melody, Kanade, I presume you two have been doing well in class."

"Yes, father. We've been studying really hard," Kanade replied.

"Good. And how is that project coming along, you three?" Eric asked. He was addressing to Anna, Ara, and Estar.

"Everything is going swell, father. The arches should be done by Thursday. Which means four more days until we can go," Ara said.

"Excellent. What about you two? Have you been helping at the orphanage?" Now he was addressing to the youngest of the two (Quellie and Cat).

"Of course, papa, we love seeing the children," Cat answered.

"Very well, then. Let's keep things this way. Your mother should be heading back so we can start soon."

About five minutes later, Ariel walked into the room. She was carrying nine boxes.

"Hello, everyone. Sorry I'm late. I had to pick up a few things at the dress makers," she said with a smile.

_Oh no! _Cat thought. _Not today! I'm still learning!_

"Mother? A-a-are those our new dresses?" Cat asked with fear in her voice. She pointed towards the boxes. Ariel smiled some more and put the boxes on the palace floor. Oh, yes, did I forget to mention that they are royalty? Ariel walked to where Cat was sitting and held her shoulders. Cat looked up into her mother's encouraging eyes, while fear was still building up inside of her.

"Don't worry, dear," Ariel said and gave her a small hug, "You'll learn soon. I know it. Now, let's eat!"


	2. The New Boy

**Another short chapter! Yay. O_o I love penguins. Sorry, that was random. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**the Little Mermaid**_**. I do not own Ariel, Melody, or Eric. I do not own anything that has to do with TLM. I just own the plot, Cat, Kanade, Anna, Estar, Ara, Quellie, Lisa, Nicole, Nathan, Kichirou, Lyle, and the others I'll mention.**

**Chapter 2: The New Boy**

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the girls got ready for the day ahead of them. As usual, Melody and Kanade went to class at school. Ara, Anna, and Estar went to the shore to work on their project. Quellie and Cat helped over at the orphanage. However, today there were more volunteers than usual, and more boys at that. Cat was so busy, that she ran right into one of the new boy volunteers.<p>

"Whoops! Sorry! Hi, I'm Nathan," the boy said. He had short black hair and looked about Carmela's age. He had a tan, almost a caramel tan. He had dimples when he smiled, which seemed to be all the time. He had brown eyes, and sparkly pearly teeth. His smile seemed to light up the room, especially to Cat.

"Hi, I'm Cat," she replied with a little curtsy.

"Oh! I'm sorry your majesty." And with that came a bow. Cat gave a little giggle.

"That's alright. I'm okay with you not bowing."

"So are you new to this?"

"Actually, no, I do this every day."

"Oh well, I am. My sisters are too."

"And where are they?"

"Over there, playing with the younger kids. They're twins."

Cat looked over to where Nathan was pointing. She saw the familiar faces of the orphans, but saw two identical ones which she assumed were his sisters, who looked about three years younger than him. They ran over towards Nathan.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet Princess Cat. Cat, these are my little twin sisters, Lisa and Nicole," Nathan introduced them.

"Hello," Cat said.

"Good morning your majesty," they replied in unison.

"Which twin is which?"

"I'm Nicole. You can tell because I always wear a sky blue ribbon."

"I'm Lisa and I wear a sea green ribbon."

"Our mother ties our hair," Nicole said.

"Cat, we have to leave," a voice behind Cat said. It startled her. She whirled around to find out who it was. It was Quellie!

"Why so early? We got here only twenty minutes ago!" Cat questioned.

"Remember? Grandfather's coming!"

"Oh, that's right! I'm really sorry. I must leave now. It was really nice meeting you all."

Cat waved good-bye as she and Quellie walked back to the palace, which wasn't far. Along the way, they saw Ara, Estar, Kanade, and Melody walking together. Soon all seven girls were walking together.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

As we all walked back, my sisters were rambling on and on about something, but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about what had happened in the orphanage. I was seeing flashbacks from this morning. I kept focusing on Nathan. His short hair, his amazing smile, I couldn't stop thinking about him! I was so lost in thought that I slowed down and lagged behind. Luckily, when I caught up, nobody noticed since I was at the end of our line. As soon as I caught up, I went back into dozing. I kept up this time, but when Melody asked me a question, I didn't hear her. Soon I felt someone tickling me at my neck. I was out of my trance and was laughing because now two people were tickling me, one at my neck and the other at my back. It was Quellie and Melody.

"Stop! Stop!" I begged. They did.

"Did you hear my question?" Melody asked me.

"No."

"I was asking you if you wanted me to help you get ready later."

"Oh, yes please!"


	3. Crushes

**Did you guys notice? My chapters are getting shorter and shorter… Well, I'm posting them all at like… day by day, so… um… like… this is going to be a long story with some useless chapters that are still interesting enough and like… yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH **_**THE LITTLE MERMAID**_**, except for this fanfiction story plot and the made up characters.**

**Chapter 3: Crushes**

* * *

><p>That evening, after the visit from their grandfather, who was Ariel's dad, the girls were in their nightgowns, ready for bed. Each girl had a different color. Cat's was pale blue, Quellie's was lavender, Estar's was white, Ara's was light green, Anna's was bright red, Kanade's was yellow, and Melody's was pale pink. Everyone was chattering away, except for Cat. She was sitting on the bench in front of the window, gazing at the stars. Kanade took notice when she looked around the room after she saw Cat wasn't sitting on her bed chatting with Quellie like she usually does. She knew something was up. Every time something new happened to Cat, she'd sit and gaze into space, like she was then.<p>

"Everything okay, Cat?" Kanade asked. Cat turned her head so fast that the bow in her hair nearly fell off.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Kanade sat down beside her little sister.

"Usually this is where you sit when something pops up."

"No, really, I'm fine."

"Fine, then be that way. I'll ask Quellie."

"I heard my name!" Quellie squealed.

"Can you come over here, Quellie?" Kanade called.

"Coming!"

"So, Quellie, did anything unusual happen to Cat at the orphanage today?" Kanade asked in a teasing tone when Quellie sat down. An obvious grin spread across Quellie's face. Kanade sat, thinking for a moment. Then, a grin was on her face too. Cat got the hint.

_Oh no! _She thought. _She saw me talking to Nathan… She knows I must like him! WHY NOW, OUT OF ALL TIMES, WHY NOW?_

"Well," Quellie said, "She was talking to a guy. And she was going ALLLL flirty on him."

Cat looked down, swung her feet, and her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"OOOOOH. So this is about crushes and loooove," Kanade teased.

"Cat's got a crush, Cat's got a crush," Ara and Quellie sang, which made Cat's cheeks turn even brighter. _When did SHE get here? _Cat thought.

Everyone was circling around her. Cat was still looking down on her swinging feet; she didn't want to admit it, but she knew they had heard. They began swarming her with questions.

"Is he cute?" Anna asked.

"Is he kind?" Quellie asked.

"Is he funny?" Kanade laughed.

"DOES HE HAVE ANY OLDER BROTHERS?" Estar screamed. Kanade laughed at that joke and gave her sister a high five.

Everyone was talking at once and Cat's mind was spinning.

"Everyone, stop!" she screamed. Soon, there was silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Quellie's POV<strong>

Everyone stopped talking. That was the loudest I've ever heard Cat yell.

"Sorry, Cat. We're all just happy for you! Oh boy, your first crush!" Melody said.

"It IS your first crush and we're all REALLY excited!" Anna chimed in. "It's not every day this happens."

I sat down next to her.

"I know," Cat said, "I'm just uncomfortable with all this attention."

"We understand," I replied, "We've all been through this stage before. We're just trying to help you."

"Well, what you guys did wasn't helping me!"

"Sorry…"

"We just want to know what he's like so you knew what to do when you're around him," Ara added. Cat looked up for the first time… since I ratted her out.


	4. Night Routines

**Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own anything that has to do with **_**The Little Mermaid**_**. And I also do not own the song, "Down to the River." Listen, this camp, called Caritas Creek owns it. I miss that place. It's awesome there…**

**Chapter 4: Nightly Routines**

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

"So, who was your first crush, Kanade?" Melody asked. They were sitting on Cat's bed; all seven of them.

"Kichirou Wilson, remember? You were there when we first met," Kanade replied. Estar snickered. She loved how his first name was so Japanese and his last name was so American. "What about you, Anna?"

"Well… it was… um…" I began.

"Wait!" Melody interrupted, "What did you see in Kichirou, Kanade?"

"Other than his name being so totally awesome!" Estar shouted.

"Well, you know… He made me laugh. He made me smile. He made me… happy. And YES, his name is VERY awesome, indeed."

"Okay, we need to know that, too. Not just who they were. For all we care, our sister could've been in love with a jerk."

"Back to you, Anna."

"Okay, it was… um… ugh, what's his face?" I was having trouble; it had been a long time since I'd seen him. How could Kanade remember? "Oh, I remember! It was Lyle Phillips."

"Oh yeah! I remember him!" Ara said. "It was at your birthday ball that you first saw him!"

"What did you see in him?" Cat asked.

"He was very protective and defensive of me. Every time I got teased, he got mad at the person and asked if I was alright," I replied. The door opened.

"Girls, time for bed," our mom said.

"Okay, mom," I said. The rest of us got off of Cat's bed and went to our own. Before we slept, we always chose a song to sing before bed.

"What song should we sing tonight?" Estar asked.

"How about you pick, Star?" I answered. I love calling her star… it's almost inspiring.

"No way! Let's have Cat pick!"

Cat looked up, bewildered. We were all staring at her. She didn't know what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Estar's POV<strong>

I felt so guilty. I'd just put my youngest sister on the spot. Well, not that guilty, we were always put on the spot. Finally, she spoke. I didn't feel as guilty.

"We should sing 'Down to the River.' It was meant to be sung at night, anyways," Cat said. We had learned 'Down to the River' from a kind man that loved nature. And so we sang the beautiful song we always sang at a campfire, or whenever. It was such a sweet song.

_Down to the river, flowing and growing._

_Down to the river, down to the sea._

_Mother, carry me, a child I will always be._

_Mother, carry me, down to the sea._

When we finished, we had to say our nightly poem. Each one of us says a line. Cat starts it off. It's almost the same every night.

"Thank you, God, for a lovely day," Cat said.

"Thanks for keeping evil away!" Quellie squealed. (Have you noticed that she loves squealing?)

"Keep us safe in our dreams…" I said, not being able to think of anything.

"We'll see no devil, so it seems…" Fiara clearly stated.

"As long as we're safe," Anna started a chain of continuous responses.

"We'll keep in mind," Kanade whispered.

"You're love is with us…" Melody phrased the almost ending sentence.

"All the time," all of us said in a clear whisper.

The lights went off and the moonlight shone in through the window. Everything was still and quiet.


	5. Going Back

**Okay, here is the longest chapter, so far. Anyways, when you compare it to my friend's chapters, you know my favorite authors, mine is very short. Like… okay. ON WITH THE STORY! After the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN **_**THE LITTLE MERMAID**_**.**

**Chapter 5: Going Back**

* * *

><p><strong>Ara's POV<strong>

I awoke the next morning with the sun in my eyes. I sat up, looked around, and saw everyone except for Cat was awake. We all smiled. Today was Cat's 12th birthday. We all had planned to wake her up. I slowly got out of bed and tip-toed towards where my other sisters were forming a huddled circle and whispering, trying not to wake Cat up from this.

"Okay, remember the song?" Melody asked. We all nodded. We were singing Cat's favorite song. We all tiptoed again and stood in age order around Cat's bed. I stood next to Anna and Estar.

"1… 2… 3!" I counted. We all started singing to "This Little Light of Mine." Cat loved that song, I swear, every time she hears it, her face lights up. We saw her eyes flicker open, sit up, and smile. Then she joined in the singing. We changed the song a little, so it went like this…

_It's your special day, we're gonna let you shine._

_It's your special day, we're gonna let you shine._

_It's your special day, we're gonna let you shi-ine, ha-a-a-appy birthday!_

"Thanks, girls!" Cat said.

"Happy birthday, little sis!" I said.

"Girls, come down to the shore! There's a group of special guests here!" our mom called, "and a surprise too!"

"We're coming, mom!" Melody yelled back. We rushed downstairs and burst through the doors. As we ran down the palace steps, I could see that in the water were seven figures and two on land. We ran down the beach, and the two figures on the land were a lot clearer. They were our parents. All seven of us stopped near the edge of the water next to them. In the water were our six aunts (all on our mom's side) and our grandfather, King Triton.

"Hello, girls," Our aunt greeted us, "and happy birthday, Cat."

"Thank you," Cat replied, "Mommy, why did you call us?"

"Well dear," she said, "For the first half of the day, we're spending time in Atlantica, which means another transformation."

I couldn't believe my ears. I hadn't been to Atlantica in a year! I missed all of my friends that I'd made the first year there. It was only our first time there because we had no idea our mom was a mermaid, at least until Melody found that necklace that plays our mom's lullaby, which she just so happens to be wearing. I was wearing mine as well. We all had different charms to our necklaces. Melody has one that looks like a seashell, Kanade has a starfish, Anna has a conch shell, Ara has a penguin, Estar has a dolphin, Quellie has a turtle, and I have a narwhal. In case you're wondering, a narwhal is like a walrus with a unicorn horn. Only, the horn is a tooth.

Once we were all transformed and in the water, we dove deep down into the water.

As we swam down, I admired our tails. I was glad to have them. I was glad to be a mermaid. Melody had a red tail, which was beautiful when the sun shone on it after a long swim. Kanade had a green tail, and Anna had a pink tail that she loved and adored. Estar had a lavender purple tail, it was her favorite color. Quellie had a yellow tail, and Cat had a simple blue tail. As for me, I had an orange tail, and I felt a little abnormal.

As the golden glow of Atlantica came into view, my heart was pounding to see my friends again, hoping they would remember me, especially Rina, Nyst, Brad, and Jacob. All four of them were siblings, two pairs of twins. Thank goodness they're fraternal and not identical. It's kind of obvious. The boys are one pair and the girls are the other. Brad and Rina are the older ones. Each pair is about fifteen minutes apart.

After searching around for a while, I finally recognized Rina's sparkling lime green tail, Nyst's bright purple tail, Brad's dark blue tail (which was currently flapping around like crazy), and Jacob's orange tail.

"Rina! Nyst! Brad! Jacob!" I yelled. Rina was the only one who turned around, since everyone else was farther ahead.

"Ara!" she yelled as she swam towards me as well. The others looked over their shoulders. When they saw me, they turned around and swam over. We all came together into a group hug, then Nyst and I did our special handshake and laughed.

"It's been sooooo…" Nyst started and continued her symphony of O's.

"I get it," I interrupted her.

"Why haven't you been coming down here?"

"Anna, Estar, and I have been working on the arches, Melody and Kanade have school, and Cat and Quellie have been at the orphanage."

"WHOA! What a schedule, Ara!" Rina exclaimed. "No wonder you guys haven't been seen around for a while!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please! That button is waiting down there!<strong>


	6. The Ball

**Okay, so here's my longest chapter ever, thanks to KibaHinaLUV. Listen, this is where my fun begins. Time for REVENGE…! You know who you are, and you'll laugh and cry. KibaHinaLUV is officially my co-author for this story. And she wrote this chapter. I only wrote the first few paragraphs. Like… I did the intro then Melody's POV. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**the Little Mermaid**_**.**

**Chapter 6: The Ball**

* * *

><p>That same night, before the birthday ball for Cat, the girls were in their room getting ready. Cat was in a yellow dress, Quellie in light purple, Estar in green, Ara in pale blue, Anna in red, Kanade in white, and Melody in a coral pink. When they all finish, six of them were heading downstairs. Isn't it obvious who was the person lagged behind? It was Cat, of course.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Melody's POV<strong>

I stopped in the doorway, realizing someone was missing. I walked back in and onto the balcony, knowing that she was there. There was a figure standing near the railing with its hair in a ponytail. I knew it was Cat from her figure, and I knew how she was feeling; lost, bewildered, nervous, afraid, anxious, terrified… you get what I mean. But why?

"Cat?"

"Hm…?"

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little nervous…"

"Don't be. We'll be there for you. Plus, it's just a night to have fun. In fact, why are you nervous? Is it… that boy?" I whispered the last part, leaning in.

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry. Just be yourself. Okay?"

"I know."

I dragged her down the stairs, where we were getting ready to leave to the birthday ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanade's POV<strong>

I was sitting at a table at the ball, straightening out my gown. It was a sparkling white dress, okay, not really sparkling. I am not the type of mermaid girly girl you would expect.

"May I have this dance?" I heard a deep voice say; one I didn't recognize. I didn't look up. I didn't expect anyone to actually ask me to dance, because… well, I'm royalty, like Cat said. Plus, my father was very protective, not OVER protective, just… protective. Like any other parent would be. But they were worried because this year, there were actually rumors of murders where we live, and special targets were royalty.

"Who are you…?" I asked, my voice very monotone, my head still down.

"My name is Kichirou Wilson. Do you not remember?"

I looked up. I squinted. It couldn't be him. _Just act cool. _

"You look familiar, I guess," I said. He held out his hand and I took it. My dress swished in the dim light and I could see the smile on his perfectly tanned face. And as we danced, I always took glances over at Estar and Anna (they kept making these faces)… and Quellie and Ara… and Cat… and Melody. Estar and Anna were snickering while looking at me and Cat. Quellie and Ara were talking, they weren't interested in guys. Cat, oh boy, she was FLIRTING. Okay, okay, I'm really just teasing her. She was talking with a guy; I presumed this was Nat? Nathaniel? Nathan! That's it! She was giggling and smiling, and talking; unusual… Hm… Melody, well, she was just sitting around and talking with mother and father. I think they were planning Melody's marriage, I sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Kichirou asked.

"Yeah, it's just… my sister… she's twelve and… she's like… flirting… And… like… they're planning my other sister's wedding, and that means they'll plan mine next."

He laughed. It was pretty cute. I saw my father going up to the microphone and gestured towards me.

"Sorry, Kichirou, I have to go."

I walked up to the stage. Each of us was going to sing a song and play an instrument.

First Quellie, Estar, Ara, and Anna, then Melody went up on stage. Ugh… They skipped me! I was supposed to be after Anna! HOW DARE THEY, THOSE LITTLE- sorry. I couldn't control myself.

I gestured towards my mother. She realized what I was saying, FINALLY, and started whispering to my father. When Melody finished performing, she still looked a little baffled because she thought I was supposed to go before her.

"I'm sorry; I forgot that Kanade was before Melody. She just seems so responsible and much older. I'm sorry." He motioned his hand towards the stage and I walked up the steps. I was so embarrassed, I think they just insulted Melody.

I was going to sing Less Than Perfect, and then I would play Dynamite on the violin.

After everyone performed, we were waiting for the toast, then more dancing and "words of wisdom." UGHHHHH.

"Happy Birthday, Cat!" I said as I walked up to her. I walked off the stage in glory, and I was smiling. I decided to talk with Cat, my little sister, now growing up. Oh, goodness gracious, I sound like a- never mind.

"Hi, Kanade!"

"So... where's this Nathan boy?"

"HEY! Stop that! I saw YOU dancing with another boy!"

"Haha, I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding..."

"Hello, Cat! Hello, Princess Kanade." A boy bowed in front of me. This must be Nathan. He didn't call Cat "PRINCESS." I resisted the urge to say, "OH, LA, LA. NO PREFIX?"

"I'd like you to meet Rez and Lee. They're my older brothers. Rez is 15 and Lee is 17." He gestured towards both to tell who was who. "And… I need to get rid of them. They're sooo annoying!" Wow… this Nathan dude is so casual. He's a nice kid. I'm glad Cat likes him over... other people.

"Hey, man, we don't tease you that much!" Rez said.

"Yeah, Nathan!" Lee screamed.

"Suuuure. Princess Kanade, can you do something about them?" Nathan asked politely, even without saying please.

"You guys should stop teasing him. I'm pretty sure I know Cat knows what it feels like- Oops. Um… You guys want to meet my other sisters?" I smiled nervously.

"I think we'd both rather stay here and you know, chat with you," Rez suggested. He winked at me. Aw… GROSS. GROSS. GROSS. GROSS. I was disturbed.

"Gross, man, just… ugh. I'm turning 18 and you're 15? Gross, just… gross. Lee, I hope YOU don't have any ideas." Rez looked offended.

"Nah, you're not my type."

"Thank God."

"Why don't you guys… go to your other friends if they're here? I'll gather up my sisters." I understand Nathan. Dang, they are so annoying. I walked over to Anna, Estar, Quellie, and Ara. I know Melody wouldn't want to meet them. She'd probably get annoyed too.

"Quellie, Estar, Anna, Ara, you want to meet a few people?"

"Are they guys?" Ara asked.

"Yes, and they're 15 and 17. They're names are Rez and Lee."

"Nah, I'll stay here," Quellie said.

"I'll stay with her, here. I don't really want to meet them," Ara said.

"Okay. What about you, Anna, Estar?" I asked. They both stood up.

"SURE!" They were always excited to meet guys. Well, I kind of understand, for their age. I walked them over to them, and I saw their eyes widen.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

As I saw the two guys, the most intriguing thought popped into my head.

_Whoa! He is SO much hotter than Lyle Phillips!_

Kanade nudged me.

"Huh?"

"He asked how you are," She nodded her head towards Lee.

"Oh. Um… I'm fine. I-I was just thinking." I gave them a smile. I feel so stupid, because I looked into his eyes. His eyes were a deep, deep black. I got lost in a dark void. Someone help me! Next thing I know, I'm in his arms, with him looking at me with fierce worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded with my eyes wide.

"Good. Care to dance?" he said and smiled.

"Sure!" I practically jumped up and down; I was so nervous and excited! Cute guy, dance, me? Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

This ball was going a lot better than I thought it would be. I see that Anna and Estar have made new friends, who happened to be Nathan's older brothers. Kanade, Quellie, Ara, and Melody seemed normal, except Melody seemed a little nervous and Kanade seemed awkward. I don't know exactly why. Hm… I know Melody is already having a wedding planned, but she can't be that nervous, can she?

I was listening to everyone's words of wisdom. Well, actually I wasn't. I couldn't stop thinking. My mind spun around everything going on in my life. Things seemed to be going well. A little too well. Something seemed suspicious. I don't know what it is, but it seems as if…

* * *

><p><strong>KibaHinaLUV is in the house! MUAHAHAHA CLIFF HANG-<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter. And there is more to come with the help of KibaHinaLuv! Thank You pal**!** –disneyfanatic99**


	7. Problems and News

**Now, here's the continuation! Who's up for it? I AM! Took me forever to write this chapter… Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**the Little Mermaid**_**.**

**Chapter 7: Problems… And News**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

It seems as if… something bad and terrible will happen. Have you ever had that feeling? That feeling where things were going too well and then BAM! Your life is terrible. I'm at this ball right now, sitting down, being really bored, being really happy, and being really hopeful… My birthday was going really well, but things seemed much too strange. All my sisters were acting strangely weird. Estar and Anna were again flirting senselessly with some princes, so they were really the only normal ones right now. Let's start with the oldest.

Melody. She's acting so anti-social. Usually she would be talking with the elders or playing with the little ones or just talking with her younger sisters. Melody also seemed to be ignoring Kanade, and using the shortest sentences I've ever heard her say.

Kanade. What's wrong with her? She seems too overjoyed. At the same time, depressed.

Anna. I already explained.

Ara. Well, I normally saw her with her friends (and Quellie, of course), but this time… she was with a BOY. A BOY! She has the same piano teacher as Quellie. I'll get to that later, though.

Estar. No need to say anything.

Quellie. She was also with a boy. Her piano teacher suddenly was died. Or so they say. People say that she was murdered. Quellie is worried, she hasn't been sleeping well.

ME! Okay, me. I don't think it's much of a shocker. Boy problems. Teasing. Uh… royal pressure much?

Now, as I was saying, everything at the ball is going pretty much perfectly right now. Everyone is dancing but me, Nathan, and some other kids around the room. Sitting down seems to be really peaceful, I love it.

* * *

><p><strong>Estar's POV<strong>

Hehehe, I'm dancing with a hot guy! His eyes are so cute and innocent, his hair so spiky and intriguing, his lips plump and large, he's like… the perfect target!

I'm not a heart breaker, or at least I don't think I am. Well, I guess I am. I'm just not very good with picking guys.

"So… Estar, you want to go out some time?"

"What? Really?"

"Uh… yah if you want…" he nervously smiled at me. Whoa, we just met, and I still think I'm falling in love. _Nah, probably just the regular teenage hormones kicking in._

"Yes! OMG YESSSSSS!" _Oh gosh, I sound so desperate and non-princess like._

"Sure. I'll meet you tomorrow… I have to go," he said his farewell.

"Wait, where? When?"

"You'll see. Bye!"

He smirked at me then left with a turn of his heel.

"Okay, then…"

I waved my hand like the proper princess I'm not.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

"You… like… wanna go… to the beach tomorrow?" Lee asked me. _Really? Me? Already? Am I dreaming or something?_

I grinned, the corners of my mouth reaching my eyes.

"I'm assuming that's a yes," he said and put his finger under my chin, "I love it when you smile. I'll see you tomorrow, I have to go now. They're calling me."

He moved away hesitantly and had a sad look on his face. He walked away slowly, looking back at me, getting his last glances before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanade's POV<strong>

"Kanade, I can't believe how long it's been since I last saw you!" Kichirou told me. I couldn't believe it either.

"I know, Kichirou. It's been a long time, much too long." Oh, yes, did I forget to mention that Kichirou wasn't only my first crush, but my best friend growing up? When I was six years old, I was finally going to go to school. When I got there, I saw a boy. He was cute, I told myself, even though I knew I was way too young to even think of having romantic feelings for someone. Then when we were taking a break, I was spending time with Melody, who goes to the same school of course. He came up to me and started making me laugh. I didn't notice that Melody had left to go off with her friends. We became best friends that day, and we were seldom seen apart. It seems strange to look back upon those times, but I know that those years were some of my happiest. Then at age twelve, Kichirou told me that he had to move somewhere else. I found comfort in my sisters and quickly healed over the loss of a close friend. I somehow knew I would see him again, and today was that day.

I forgot about him. I left the memory of him in the back of my mind.

Today, those feelings were coming back. I didn't want them to.

"I need to tell you something," Kichirou said, his voice suddenly becoming dead serious.

"What is it, Kichi?" That was my nickname for him. Cute isn't it?

We were still dancing. Actually, we were one of many on the dance floor.

"Uh… I don't think I should tell you right now…"

"Why not?"

"It's… It's not important. You'll find out soon enough."

"O-okay. So… what now? I'm kind of getting tired of dancing…"

"Let's go sit."

But once we sat down, Kichirou's mother and father had dragged him elsewhere because he was needed. Now I'm sitting at a table, talking with Cat, Ara, Quellie, Estar, and Anna. Melody was nowhere to be found…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

So, that is what happened with the seven sisters at Cat's birthday ball. Almost each has the same problem. Choices of life and death, and love and hate.

As they face their problems, they have to find a way to stick together. To stay as one.

But can they do it?

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

Finally, we were home. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. I couldn't. I just couldn't.

I was lying down on my side in bed. I couldn't stop thinking- The ball wasn't as boring as I thought it would be, but I'll tell you something important. It was the start of something odd, new, different, and it was… a terrible miracle? I guess those are the words. Things were going to well- for all of us. There's always a problem, but there hasn't been lately.

"Cat, are you awake?" I heard Melody's voice. I heard the shuffling of blankets moving and someone sitting up in bed.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" I sat up in my bed, ready for anything she was going to say. No matter-

"I'm marrying someone we know."

"WHAT? WHO?" I yelled immediately after the words came out of her mouth.

"SHHHHHHHH! I don't want to wake anybody else up. Listen, before I tell you, a piece of advice. Don't go running around crushing on people and getting too attached."

"Why would I?" She gave me a look that said, "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"Okay, then, who is it?"

She whispered something that I didn't quite catch.

"Who?" I asked.

"C-Cole C-Carlson…"

"Heh?" I had no idea who this Cole was.

"He was my first crush. He ran away and wasn't found until a year ago and was adopted. He was found most worthy of me."

"Aw… that's so sweet! I want a love story like that!"

"It's not as easy as it sounds. He… He doesn't WANT to marry me; he denies that he is worthy."

"Well, I bet you he is! You have to tell him that yourself! Possibly only then will he think that he's worthy!"

I started thinking about my own love life. Nathan. Should I like him? No, I don't think I should, but I still do. Somebody please tell me what do to. Teach me how to fly. Wait- I'm a mermaid… Teach me how to dive.

"Thank you for listening, Cat… Now, go back to sleep. I don't want you to be groggy and tired tomorrow. We're going to the beach, remember?"

"Oh, right! I have to sleep! Good night!" I quickly went back under the covers to catch the last hours of sleep that I could get. I love going to the beach, it's always so fun.

"Sweet dreams…" I heard Melody whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanade's POV<strong>

"KANADE, WAKE UP!" I woke up to my six sisters screaming in my face. I almost fell out of bed from surprise.

"I just love the element of surprise," Estar said. I cursed under my breath so they couldn't hear me. Wow, so un-princess-mermaid-like.

"I was in the middle of a dream…" I told them. I shook my head.

"You want to tell us about it?"

"NO," I said almost before she finished her sentence.

"Girls, is she awake yet? I'd like to leave for the beach soon," Our mother, Ariel, called from downstairs.

"Yes, we just woke her up! She's getting ready!" Melody called back. Oh great, that left me with just a few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this might be the last chapter I have help from KibaHinaLUV, but you never know. Please, R&amp;R! Wait, if you're reading this that means you must have read it. So… Review! You know you want to!<strong>


	8. Mystery at Sea

**Hey, guys! Sorry that I took so long. It's been hard to keep up with my story, especially because we have a lot of homework. Part of this chapter is a filler for Estar, Anna, Kanade, Quellie, and Ara. If you're in my class, you know what I mean. Well, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Little Mermaid.**_

**Chapter 8: Mystery at Sea**

* * *

><p>As the royal family walked along the beach, Cat ran ahead with Melody trailing right behind.<p>

Estar and Anna were on their dates with Rez and Lee. Kanade was relaxing with Kichirou, but seemed a little tense. Ara and Quellie seemed to be keeping their conversation a secret. Ariel and Eric were smiling at how fast their girls were growing up.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

Lee was almost perfectly funny. A lot of people thought he was annoying, but I thought he was randomly funny. That's one of the things I love about him.

We were walking along the beach, holding hands behind Estar and Rez, who were laughing their lungs out. It was funny to watch them. They were almost like a mirror image of us two; only we were smiling, not laughing.

That's when he ruined my day. I began to worry for Estar.

"Hey, Anna, don't tell your sister this, but Rez is dating another girl. He's supposed to get married to her, not Estar. There's no use in her dating him," Lee told me.

"What did you say? There's no way!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

><p><strong>Estar's POV<strong>

Rezzy was hot. HOT. HOT. Like, OMGEE, HOT.

Was I falling in love? _Nope, just hormones._

But I have to make it last, right? And then he ruined my day! I started worrying about how Anna would feel!

"Estar, did you know that Lee is getting married next year to a girl that he's dating right now?" Rezzy Wezzy asked. I was shocked.

"Anna? But they just met… we just met."

"It's not Anna." Rez shook his head, closing his eyes.

"He's cheating on her? Lee is cheating! What?"

"Shut up, they might hear us!"

"No way, not even for you! She's my sister!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Estar swiftly turned around to scream at Anna. Anna was charging up to Estar to tell her something.

"STOP DATING THAT JERK!" They both yelled at the same time.

"What?" They both said.

"Rez! He's a jerk!" Anna screamed.

"What do you mean? Lee's the jerk!" Estar screamed.

"He's dating someone else!" They both screamed in each other's face, their arms flailing in the air.

Lee and Rez were standing by, inching away, trying to get away from the angry girls. Their secrets were just told to the girls they liked. They knew they would have to break the news at one point. One day after they met seemed like the perfect time!

"Let's go get them!" Estar yelled, throwing her fist into the air.

"No, we should just forget about them." Anna said, yawning. "Look, they're already running off into the distance." She pointed farther down the beach, following the trail of footprints in the sand.

They began to laugh, happy and content with what happened. They were fine. Nothing could change their thought.

Kanade was wading in the water with Kichirou, talking about their past and remembering the times when they were younger. It was a good time to catch up. They were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanade's POV<strong>

"So, what have you been up to all these years, Kichi?" I asked, moving my hand through the ocean's water.

"I've been living in a small house, waiting for the chance to move back. That was when my little sister turned ten. They let me come back."

"You have a little sister?"

"Yeah, you want to meet her?"

"Some other time, please!"

"Sure, but we'll have to go a long way to meet her."

"Really? Why'd you move in the first place?"

"They, my parents… they thought you weren't right. They thought you didn't deserve to be a princess."

I was speechless. His parents…? I thought they liked me. I was just hanging around Kichirou at his big house once, laughing and playing. How was I…? How was I not princess-worthy?

"What…?" I asked Kichirou. His face was solemn and serious.

"They heard rumors… that… you… were the type of girl that didn't take things seriously; you muttered curses, and… that you were more like a guy. They didn't like the way you acted, they didn't like your attitude, and they thought that you would be disowned by now."

"I… I understand I guess. But still… WHAT THE HECK?"

"I think that's what they meant."

"Oh, curse you and your sarcasm," I said, smiling and splashing the water in his face.

"H-Hey!" He splashed the water back, and we began a water war, laughing and swimming.

But something was still wrong. What was it? Something was rumbling in my tummy, like a really bad feeling…

"KANADE!" I heard Melody's shriek rattle my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

I dove right into the water and swam out to sea with Melody. As I climbed onto the rock and sat next to her, I was panting, trying to catch my breath. Melody laughed at me and said,

"How are you so tired from being in the water?"

"Oh, ha, ha," I replied, "Very funny, Melody. You know I don't have strong lungs like you do."

I leaned back on my arms and rested my head on Melody's shoulder.

"Hey, Cat..." Melody asked, her voice trembling.

"Ya?"

"Promise me you'll still be my fun little sister when I marry Cole. I know it'll be hard to still see me, but I will come and visit. So, can you promise me you won't change too much?"

"Of course, Melody! You_ are_ my favorite older sister since you're always there for me."

I looked up at Melody, who looked back. We both smiled, knowing that our special bond will never be broken. As we stared at the sun, I heard melody saw very softly,

"And _you _are _my_ favorite little sister."

Our happy moment was cut short when I saw something moving in the water.

"M-M-Melody?" I asked, terrified, "What's that?"

"I... I don't know," was the reply, "But let's just head back to the others."

As we got up to leave, I felt something grab my ankle and pulled me into the water.

"Melody! Help!" I screamed. Melody tried to pull me back onto the rock, but she wasn't strong enough. I was dragged down into the water, and I was running out of breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody's POV<strong>

"Kanade, help!" I called back to shore, waving my arms frantically. I saw her swim as fast as she could towards me, leaving Kichirou with a bewildered expression while he wondered what was wrong.

"What happened?" she asked, "Where's Cat?"

"She got pulled down by something," I replied, "We have to save her! She won't last long, we aren't transformed!"

We dove in and saw Cat struggling to break free of the grasp.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanade's POV<strong>

Melody and I swam deep into the water to grab our little sister, Cat.

_Cat, please, please, _please,_ be okay!_

We were able to grab her arms, but we just couldn't pull her up. Suddenly, a flash hit whatever was pulling Cat down. She stopped struggling, but she went limp and started sinking. Melody and I grabbed her, and then dragged her to the shore, away from the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Melody and Kanade popped out of the water breathing, but Cat was still unconscious. When Ariel saw them she said,

"Quickly, we have to get her inside."

Eric, followed by Ariel and the others, carried Cat into the castle and into the girls' room. He laid her on her bed and they all hoped that their youngest member of the family would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**Ten minutes later...**

Cat began shifting in her bed.

"Cat?" Ariel said, "Cat, sweetie, can you hear me?"

"Cat, please wake up!" Melody said, almost bursting into tears. Cat's eyes flickered open. She looked drowsy, but at least she was alive.

"Mom?" she muttered.

"Oh, sweetheart, thank goodness you're okay!" Ariel said.

"What... What happened?"

"Something pulled you under the surface, and Kanade and I pulled you back up. A weird flash made whatever was pulling you stop," Melody said.

"We're just glad you're okay, Kitty Cat!" Estar replied, grinning an ear-to-ear grin. Cat looked around and smiled, for she was glad to be safe, but she was worried. What had pulled her under the water's surface?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Not quite sure when I'll have the next one up. I hope you liked it! Please review, my readers, review!<strong>

**Sorry for any mistakes...**


	9. Family Meeting

**I was actually able to get this chapter done sooner than I thought. So yeah, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Little Mermaid**_**.**

**Chapter 9: Family Meeting**

* * *

><p>"But, mom, that's not fair!" Cat yelled. It had been two days since the incident. The royal family had been told by King Triton that he was the one who had freed Cat and that the thing pulling her down had been Morgana's daughter, Remidima.<p>

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback, two days ago*<em>

_"Daddy, how could this happen? Morgana is dead," Ariel questioned._

_"Yes, but maybe she gave birth to her daughter before she died," he replied. King Triton turned towards his six oldest granddaughters. "Until we sort this out, I want the six of you to watch over the little one. As for you," he addressed Cat, "I want you to stay out of the water, so it doesn't happen again. Do you understand?"_

_Cat nodded, feeling very glum. She didn't like the fact that her grandfather had just called her 'the little one' for she really wasn't little at all. To make her even more upset, she wasn't allowed to go into the sea! The sea had always been Cat's second home... and now she couldn't even step into it._

* * *

><p>Ariel had just told Cat and the girls that the wall, which had been used to keep mainly Melody in before, was now being built again, but this time to keep Cat in. Also, Cat had to always wear her necklace so the others could always see where she was. Cat hated the idea of the wall and necklace.<p>

"Why do I have to wear the necklace? Melody didn't wear hers when the wall was built," Cat complained, "Can't you trust me to keep my promise?"

"Sweetheart, it's for your own safety," Ariel said calmly, "It's only until Remidima is found and killed. Besides, we never told you the secret until Melody ran away."

Cat crossed her arms and looked down at the floor. Melody sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She lifted her head so that there was eye contact.

"We all want you safe and like grandfather said, you are the little one here," she said, hoping it would calm her sister down.

"Ha, ha," Cat said, smiling for the first time since she was told the news. They all smiled and laughed. Everyone knew that Cat didn't like being called the little one just because she was the youngest.

"Alright, mom," Cat said after they settled down, "I'll follow through with the plan."

"Thank you, dear. Here's your necklace."

Ariel took down one necklace off of the shelf, where all of the necklaces were placed, and passed it to Melody. Cat held up her hair so her sister could put on her necklace. As soon as Melody finished, she dropped her hair and asked her mother,

"How is wearing my necklace going to help you find me?"

"Well, there is a special mirror that shows where you are whenever we ask."

"...Oh."

"Now, girls, I need you to get ready for the ball tonight."

They all got up and Ariel left so they could dress. That evening was the ball for Quellie's fourteenth birthday. There was a lot of chatter while they got ready, but Cat had finished earlier than the others and went onto the balcony and stared at the sea, which she wouldn't be let into any time soon.

Melody had finished and saw her walk out. She tapped Anna on the shoulder since she was the closest and told her to come with her. They walked out onto the balcony and stood next to Cat.

"You okay, sis?" Anna asked.

"Yah, I'm fine..." Cat replied.

"You miss the sea, don't you?" Melody asked, although she already knew the answer. Cat nodded as tears started to roll down her soft cheeks. "It'll be alright, Cat."

"I know. I'll be safe, but I just..."

"What?"

"I just feel like I'm not at home if I'm not in the sea."

More salty tears made their way to dripping off her face as she sobbed.

"Well, don't feel that way," Anna said, "You've got us."

"I know, Anna, but the sea has always been like a second home to me. It's like I'm connected to it."

Cat covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the tears.

"Hey, stop crying," Melody said, holding her sister tightly, "You'll be alright. As long as you stay on land, you'll be safe. You're always close to home, okay?"

She and Anna wiped the tears away from Cat's face. Cat smiled and hugged them both.

"Now," Anna said, "Let's go have some fun."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was chapter 9! What do you think will happen next? Chapter 10 is coming shortly!<strong>


	10. Remidima Strikes

**Here it is, chapter 10! I've been staying up really late to get these done, so I hope you like them! Remember, if there are any names from the previous version, notify me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Little Mermaid.**_

**Chapter 10: Remidima Strikes**

* * *

><p><strong>Melody's POV<strong>

Everyone was having a great time at the ball. I was glad to see Cat smiling, but that might be because she dances most of the time with, who I figured must be, Nathan. I was just sitting at the table like I did last time, waiting for something to happen.

"Excuse me, madam," a teasing voice said behind me, "May I have this dance?" I turned around and found Cole Carlson, my husband-to-be, standing right behind me. I was surprisingly shocked to see him. He smiled and held out his hand to me.

"O-okay," I managed to stutter out. I took his hand and walked onto the dance floor. When we began dancing, I could see Cat looking at me from the corner of my eye. As I turned and caught eye contact with her, I saw her mouth the words, "Is that him?" I nodded.

"He's cute!" she mouthed. A smile played at my lips. I should have figured she would say something like that, now that she has an interest in boys. I guess Cole saw me smile because he smiled back. Then, he was dead serious.

"Melody?" he said.

"Yes, Cole?" I replied, nervous about what he was going to say.

"Remember how I said that I wasn't worthy of marrying you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I thought it over and was wondering... Do _you_ think I'm worthy?"

"Of course! You've been my best friend since we were little kids! You were always there for me and I always have and will trust you."

"If that's how you feel, then it's settled. I'm going to marry you!" He grinned and so did I. We closed our eyes slowly, leaning in for a kiss.

_CRASH!_

It happened just before our lips touched, too. The window had been smashed open and standing there, through the broken window was an octomaid (a female who is part octopus and part human) who looked to be Cat's age. This had to be Remidima, but I didn't understand why she was so young. She let out a horrific laugh. My sisters, parents, and I rushed over to Cat, keeping her out of Remidima's grasp.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Remidima cackled, "Now, where is she?" She scanned the room. "Ah, there you are, Cat! I was wondering what had happened to you after I had paid you a nice visit!"

"There was no visit!" Cat shouted angrily, "You tried to kill me!"

"Well, it would've served you right if you had drowned, after what your family had done to my mother six years ago! I was there when your grandfather killed my mother. I was watching them from behind the ice when you _all_ destroyed her! I swore I would seek revenge, but not yet... because I was only six years old. Then, I remembered _you,_" she addressed Cat, "I remembered that you were the same age as _me._ So, I decided that I would take revenge on you when we were older. Now, here we are!"

"Why me?"

"Because you are the youngest, and the weakest, in your family. Besides, your older sisters would resist more and would be stronger than me!"

A tentacle shot straight towards us, much too fast for us to stop, and grabbed Cat's right arm. It pulled her away from our huddle and towards Remidima.

Cat's shriek ran through the building, shaking the very foundation.

"Cat!" Nathan and I screamed. I nearly forgot they were here. There were innocent people here, who could get hurt if they were in the wrong place, and at the wrong time.

I ran after my little sister, stopping Nathan as he tried to get to her, and grabbed her left arm, trying to pull her back. I was _not_ willing to lose my youngest sister again. Remidima tried to pull Cat towards herself again, but this time I was stronger. My sisters came up to Cat and freed her from Remidima's grip. We pulled her back behind us, into our parent's arms.

"Just wait," Remidima said, her eyes hard as rocks, "Just wait and see. I will get what I want!"

"What is it that you want?" I asked, anger burning my soul.

"You should already know, Remidima grinned mischievously, and with that, she jumped out of the window and back into the sea. I traded glances with my sisters. We all knew what she wanted, and we had to tell our grandfather... fast!

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think will happen next? Hope you enjoyed this! The adventure is nowhere near over.<strong>


	11. Nightmares and Terrors

**Next chapter! Two chapters in one day again! Maybe, I can do three. Anyways, here you go, but this chapter is really short. Emphasis on the really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Little Mermaid.**_

**Chapter 11: Nightmares and Terrors**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

I tossed and turned in my bed. I was having a terrible nightmare, one that was so realistic that I could feel the heat and tension in the room...

* * *

><p><em>I could see Remidima holding our grandfather's trident triumphantly over her head, shouting,<em>

_"Bow down to me, creatures of the land and the sea!"_

_My family and I were all chained up and sitting in a cage made of ice, and the sea was churning violently. Our grandfather was in stronger chains as he sat on an island of ice in the middle of the sea in front of Remidima. He could not break free of the chains, no matter what he did. She aimed the trident at him and grinned, flames in her eyes, burning into our very souls._

_"Now is the time for you to pay for what you did to my family, Triton!" she cackled. The trident began to glow, and I knew what was going to happen._

_"Grandfather, no!" I screamed, but my voice wouldn't work; I couldn't be heard. A flash zapped him, then we heard him yell with pain._

_"Agh!" Then, there was nothing left of him but ashes and his shining crown._

_"No!" I screamed, my voice actually echoing throughout the churning sea, breaking the ice in the surrounding areas. The earth and sea began shaking... shaking violently..._

* * *

><p>"Cat, can you hear us? Stop screaming, and wake up!" My sisters shouted, desperate to see my eyes open. I woke up and sat up straight in my bed. My forehead was sweating, and my hands were nervously trembling. I found myself back in my room, in my bed, with my sisters all around me.<p>

"You okay?" Quellie asked. I nodded, catching my breath. Tears started pricking my eyes.

"Don't worry, Cat," Ara said, "You're okay now."

"No," I said, ready to burst into sobs, "Nobody's okay. Nobody's safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked this very short chapter. Chapter 12 is coming soon.<strong>


	12. Warned

**Next chapter again! 3 in one day! NEW RECORD- well, for me, anyways. Okay, enough of my rambling, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Little Mermaid.**_

**Chapter 12: Warned**

* * *

><p><strong>Ara's POV<strong>

Cat started to cry. Estar and I climbed onto her bed and gave her a hug. The others sat on the edge of her bed. We all wanted to know what had happened, why she was screaming. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Quellie called. Our parents walked into the room, worried expressions written all over their faces.

"Is everything alright?" Mom asked, "We heard screaming."

"Everything's fine, mom," I said. I looked down at Cat, whose eyes were starting to get red and irritated. "Cat was just having a really bad nightmare. That's all."

Cat nodded.

"Well," dad said, "At least we know nothing extremely bad happened, but a nightmare scary enough to make you scream is pretty serious."

"Your father's right," mom said, "Cat, what happened in your dream that made you scream?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. It feels like it will really happen if I tell," Cat mumbled. She sniffled.

"But, sweetheart, you must tell us if you want us to help you." There was silence. Then Cat sighed.

"It takes place back at the ice cave where Morgana's lair used to be. I saw Remidima holding grandfather's trident while we were chained and put in an ice cage. We weren't transformed... Remidima was making the water churn violently, crazier than you can imagine. Grandfather was there too, but not in the cage with us. He was on an island of ice in front of Remidima, who pointed the trident at him and..." she stopped there, and buried her face in her hands. We all understood what she meant and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Cat," I said, "We won't let it happen."

"We must tell grandfather soon," Kanade said, standing up straight, her head held low, and her hands were clenched into fists. I knew she was angry at Remidima. I knew she wanted to keep Cat safe, just like we all did. We were scared and worried.

"You're right, dear," Dad said. "We'll go first thing tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at 7:45 in the morning...<strong>

As we walked to the beach, I saw Cat lagging behind a little, just like before. I turned around to go and get her.

"C'mon, I'm sure grandfather will be fine with you coming along," I said and chained arms with her. I pulled her to get her to move faster. When we approached the water, we saw our grandfather, still holding his trident.

"Ariel," he said, "What is it? What is the important news?"

"G-g-grandfather," Cat said hesitantly. He turned his gaze towards his granddaughter, who he had forbidden to enter the sea.

"At Quellie's birthday ball, Remidima showed up and said that she not only wanted revenge, but also, she wants what her mother and aunt wanted, your trident."

Our grandfather shook his head, clearly disappointed and frustrated.

"I should've known..." he said. "Thank you for warning me. I will be sure that nobody takes it."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to tell me if there are any names out of place!<strong>


	13. Kidnapped!

**4th in a Row! Here is where the story gets interesting! Maybe it already was, though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Little Mermaid.**_

**Chapter 13: Kidnapped!**

* * *

><p>Cat woke up on something cold and hard. <em>Wh-where am I? <em>She sat up straight and found herself in what looked like a prison cell made of ice. _A cell... made of ice? _Cat panicked and placed her hand on her necklace. She was glad she still had it on.

"Good. You're awake," a voice said. Cat couldn't see anybody, but she knew it was Remidima.

"C'mon out, Remidima," she said defiantly as she rose to her feet. "You don't scare me."

The truth was that Cat was nervous and terrified, she had no idea what was going on. But Remidima, she could take. She had anger towards her. Remidima was nothing.

Remidima turned on the lights. Cat looked around and realized that she was in Morgana's old lair. Sitting in her mother's old chair was Remidima, grinning. Cat's eyes narrowed to slits, sending Remidima dagger eyes.

"How did you find me?"

"Well, I knew you lived in the castle and-"

"That's not what I meant. What I mean is, how did you kidnap me without any of the guards seeing you?"

"Oh, why I just climbed the wall! I **am** part octopus after all. Now, just so you know, I need you to call your parents for me."

"How?"

"With your necklace, of course."

Cat lifted the locket and said,

"Show me my mother and father." The necklace started to glow and open up. The bubble inside rose and showed magical swirls, revealing what was going on back at the palace.

* * *

><p>Ariel, the girls, and Eric were searching all over the palace, but had found no sign of Cat. Estar had noticed she went missing this morning when she didn't see her sitting in her bed next to Quellie.<p>

They were about to lose hope when Ariel said,

"Eric! The mirror!" They all rushed upstairs into the parents' room and Ariel held up the mirror for all to see. There was something swirling, and Ariel knew what that meant.

"She's still got her necklace on," she said. "She must have asked to see us. Show me Cat."

Sure enough, there was Cat's face staring straight at them.

"Mom! Dad!" Cat exclaimed.

"Cat, sweetheart, where are you?" Ariel said, frightened to hear the answer.

"I'm at-"

"Let me talk to them!" A voice barked. Realization struck Ariel; it was Remidima.

Cat handed her locked to Remidima.

"Well, hello there, King Eric and Queen Ariel," she said smoothly.

"Remidima, what have you done to our daughter?" Eric nearly shouted; anger in his eyes.

"You want to see her? Fine."

Remidima showed Eric and Ariel their daughter, Cat, in her cell. Ariel gasped. Melody and Anna were seen in the background, starting to cry. The others tried to comfort them.

"Where are you, Remidima? WHERE ARE YOU HIDING OUR LITTLE SISTER?" Kanade yelled, her hands balled into fists. "I will kill you if I have to! Where? Where is she?"

"You want her back so badly?" Remidima said, "Well, then give me what I want in six days, and she will be released. If not, she will be held in that cell... _forever_."

* * *

><p>Remidima shoved the locked back into Cat's hands and shoved her back against the wall. Tears started brimming in Cat's eyes.<p>

"Sweetheart, don't worry, everything will be alright. Trust me. We are going to get you out of there, okay?" Ariel said, hoping this would comfort her daughter. Cat nodded and closed the locket.

She slowly sank down to the floor and started to sob. She felt guilty about everything. She was the young, weak girl who got captured so easily. If they gave Remidima the trident just for her freedom... She couldn't take it.

_What have I done? _She thought. _What have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>Wondering if they'll give the trident or not? Keep reading, and find out in the next chapter.<strong>


	14. Family or Kingdom?

**The adventure continues! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Little Mermaid.**_

**Chapter 14: Family or Kingdom?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ariel's POV<strong>

We all waited at the edge of the water for my father and my sisters. We were all concerned for Cat's safety.

When we saw bubbles forming in the water, I held tight to Eric's hand. Eric leaned towards me and whispered in my ear,

"Don't worry, Ariel. I'm sure your father will cooperate. It is for his own granddaughter. Besides, he loves Cat very much."

This relaxed me a little, but I still couldn't bear to know the fact that my own sweet and innocent daughter was being held captive. As my father and sisters heads popped out of the water one by one, we smiled to see them again, but they knew we weren't too happy with something.

"Ariel," Aquata said, "What's wrong? Why did you call us?"

"It's about Cat," I replied, my voice shaking. My father was starting to get a worried look on his face, which I assumed meant that he noticed she wasn't with us.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She was kidnapped last night by Remidima. We spoke to her earlier using the mirror. She said that if we give your trident to her in six days, she will release Cat. If not, she will be held captive... _forever!_"

I began to sob and buried my face in my hands. Eric hugged me to comfort me.

"Please, King Triton," he said, "Will you give up your trident to save our daughter?"

"I will if it means bringing back Cat. But where is she being held captive? The sooner we know, the sooner we can get her back."

"We don't know, daddy," I said. "She never told us."

"I think I know where they are," Melody said.

"Where, sweetheart?"

"Morgana's old lair..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the story is almost finished, but don't worry, it is <strong>_**not**_** done yet... obviously.**


	15. Royal Pains

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Little Mermaid.**_

**Chapter 15: Royal Pain**

* * *

><p>Cat sat against the wall, tracing her name engraved on the locket. She really missed home. Tears started flowing from her eyes to the ground.<p>

_How are they going to get me out? There's no way they could free me without giving up the trident._

Just as she thought there was no hope, she heard bubbles in the water. She looked up and rose to her feet. Cat walked over to the door of the cell and peered closely at the water.

When she first heard the bubbles, she thought it must have been Remidima, but when she saw the beautiful colors glowing, she didn't understand what was happening.

"What in the world...?" Cat whispered to herself. Then, she saw a bright flash strike the bars.

Cat, who was in shock, quickly jumped and slipped. She fell on her back, but she was too frightened to feel the pain. Cat scooted back in her cell and sat against the wall. She was trembling, terrified, but at the same time in awe.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" she screamed. Soon, the bars fell to the floor and shattered to pieces.

"She's free!" A deep voice yelled. The voice sounded familiar to Cat.

"Dad?" she whispered. "No, it couldn't be. Could it?"

Just as she started to think she was dreaming, six heads peered inside. Cat couldn't make out the faces, for it was still dark inside the cave. She scooted back even more and into a corner of the cell where she hid in the shadow of the icicle above her.

Cat watched in fear as the six became eight and they walked into the cell. She grabbed an icicle lying next to her, ready to defend herself if she needed to.

One of the eight held a torch in front of themselves and the light filled the whole cell, but Cat still couldn't make out their faces since they were near the opening, and she was all the way in the back.

All eight were calling her name, but she didn't respond because even though the voices sound like those of her sisters and parents, she didn't know who the figures were. All she saw were eyes searching all over the cell. She saw one pair look directly into her eyes. Then the person screamed,

"There she is! She's hiding in the corner!"

Cat knew it was Melody's voice, but how could she have gotten here? All eight figures rushed towards her and knelt before her. She was blinded by the light of the torch at first, but after she blinked a little, she was able to see who the people were.

It was her parents and her sisters, after all. They smiled, glad that she was okay and unharmed. Cat couldn't help but to smile back.

"Mom! Dad!" She said with joy as she gave them both a hug. "How did you guys find me?"

"Well, Melody knew where you were," Ariel replied. Cat gave her older sister a confused look. Melody giggled and said,

"Our bonding together helped us grow closer, which meant our bond has grown stronger. This helped me figure out where you were."

"Okay?" Cat said, holding out the word. "What about the flash I saw?"

"It was grandfather," Quellie explained. "We saw Remidima leave and decided we could free you without giving up the trident."

"We're just glad you're okay, sweetheart," Ariel said and held her youngest daughter close.

"Quickly," Eric said, remembering why they were there. "We have to hurry before Remidima gets back."

They all got up and rushed outside. Before them was a long run to the wooden boat; a narrow path of ice. Cat tried keeping up with the others, but since she was so close to the edge, she lost her footing and slipped, falling on the ice and into the water. This time, though, she felt the pain.

"Agh!" she screamed before she went under. She could feel the iciness of the water pricking her skin. _Could this get any worse?_

Her head popped out of the water and she started treading. Cat gasped for air.

"Cat!" Ara screamed as she saw her sister bobbing up and down in the water. She and her sisters rushed to the edge of the ice.

"C'mon, Cat!" Kanade yelled and held out her hand. "Grab my hand and we'll pull you up!"

Cat tried to keep her grip when she caught her sister's hand, but it slipped and she plunged back into the water. She was losing her strength and was drowning... again.

Eric saw what was happening and jumped into the water. He carried Cat in his arms before she could drown and made his way to the wooden boat. There, she lay on the floor while her sisters and Ariel took care of her while Eric rowed the boat.

Melody wrapped a towel, which she grabbed from the lair before rushing out of the entrance, around her sister and hugged her so she would warm up. Ariel looked at her shivering daughter with pity in her eyes. _Why is it that everything bad happened to her?_

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" she said. Cat nodded, too cold to speak.

"Mom, I think she broke her right ankle," Kanade said. Ariel leaned her daughter's foot a little to the side.

"Agh!" Cat groaned. Ariel put it back in its place, placed a hand on Cat's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, sweetheart. When we get back to the palace, we'll summon a doctor, okay?" Cat nodded.

The girls all sat around Cat, trying to comfort her, saying that everything was going to be okay, but she knew that this was only the beginning.

Back in the lair, King Triton and his daughters saw the wooden boat leave and were leaving as well, when they heard Remidima yell towards the entrance,

"When I get my hands on you, you will pay, Triton! This is not over! This means war!"

And with that, he said to his daughters,

"We must hurry. We can't afford any of you getting hurt as well."

They all swam out of the lair. When they were far enough from the cave, Arista asked,

"Daddy, where are we going?"

"Back to the shore of the palace to meet your sister," he replied, "and to figure out how to keep Remidima away from Cat."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter coming soon! Review please!<strong>


	16. Leaving Home

**Here's the next chapter! (I say that a lot.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Little Mermaid.**_

**Chapter 16: Leaving Home**

* * *

><p>"Eric, are you sure we should do this? What about my father and sisters?" Ariel asked her husband, looking out towards the sea.<p>

"We'll find a house that's really close to the sea. Besides, it's only temporary. Plus, our daughter will be safe, and so will your father." Eric put one hand on Ariel's shoulder and the other on her waist. Ariel couldn't help but worry.

_What if this is a bad idea and Remidima still found Cat? _

Cat was the main one she was worried about. Ever since the incident at the beach a week ago, bad things had happened to Cat. Right now, the worst one was that she broke her ankle two days ago during their rescue.

It was already night time and the girls were all supposedly in bed, but not Cat. She had her ear pressed against the door of her parent's room so she could listen. Even though her ankle was broken, she was able to get out of bed and hobble to the door like she did when she was younger.

There had only been one time where she got in trouble, since she started to cry too loudly. Even though it was years ago, the thought of being caught again was frightening. It was the night melody had run away.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback, six years ago*<em>

"_Ariel, don't worry. We'll find her," Eric said. Ariel was feeling so guilty for yelling at her daughter. She knew this was her fault. She had thought that all her daughters would understand. Now, she had supposedly thought that her six other daughters were all downstairs. _

_Little did she know that her youngest was just outside their door listening. Cat didn't understand what was going on. _Who went missing? _She just listened to her parents._

"_Remember, Ariel," Cat's father said, "Melody will turn up soon." _

_Cat gasped and started to cry. What she didn't know was that her parents had heard her. She felt the door open, screamed, and fell forward. She fell on her back and hit her head on the linoleum flooring. As Cat sat up straight and rubbed her head, she felt her mother's hands on her shoulders and stood up._

"_Cat," her father said sternly, "What were you doing outside our door?"_

"_I-I was j-just…" Cat hesitated. She didn't know what to say and finally told the truth. "I wanted to know what happened to Melody. Why she wasn't here. That's all, daddy."_

"_Well, now do you know?" _

_Cat nodded and started to cry again. She buried her hands in her face. Cat loved Melody the most out of all her sisters._

"_Oh, sweetie," her mother cooed, kneeling in front of her. "I know you miss her, but we need you and you sisters to help find her, okay?" _

_Cat nodded once again and smiled. Her mother smiled back, wiped away her daughter's tears, and gave her a comforting hug. Then, she looked back at Cat and said, "Now, don't do this again, okay, sweetheart?" _

_Cat nodded for the third time, but she knew she was probably going to do it again, anyways._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

><p>Cat shook her head, pushing all those thoughts to the back of her mind, and continued to eavesdrop on her parents. It was her mother who was talking again.<p>

"I'm not sure if this is safe for Cat," she said. "It's an awfully long way from home, and she'll miss all of her friends, for sure!"

"Ariel," her father said, "I know you're uncomfortable with moving far away from her true home, but think about what good it will do her if she stayed here. If we don't move, Remidima will have a better chance of kidnapping her, since she already knows her way here."

There was silence. Cat knew that meant her mother was thinking.

It had only been about two minutes when Melody, Kanade, and Ara tiptoed into the hallway. There, they saw Cat kneeling on her right knee with her left ear pressed against the door. The cast around her right ankle made proof that it was indeed their youngest sister, Cat.

"Cat!" Melody whispered. Cat jumped, whirled around, and signaled for her sisters to be quiet. Then, she turned around and pressed her ear on the door again. Melody motioned for Ara and Kanade to follow her. They tiptoed towards the door and knelt next to Cat.

"Cat!" Melody whispered again. "What are you doing?"

"None of your business, now, shush!" Cat hissed. She rolled her eyes, but luckily her sisters didn't see her. She didn't like it when her sisters always nagged her about little things.

Melody hated it when Cat (or any of her sisters) wouldn't tell her what's going on, especially when they were hurt. She knew Cat was hiding something. Melody put her hands on her hips and whisper-yelled at Cat angrily,

"Princess Katrina Renosso Gutierrez Sarianada! You'd better tell us what's going on or else we are going to take you back to our room!"

Cat bit down on her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She knew that whenever a princess was called by her full name and it wasn't to introduce her, the person was dead serious, and she had to respond.

Cat hated that rule of royalty, but knew she had to do what she had to do. She slowly turned towards her sisters, still biting her lip and keeping her eyes closed. She was trying to resist telling them what was happening, but before she could, she heard her mother sigh, and Cat signaled to let her sisters know to wait for a minute.

She pressed her ear against the door and heard her mother say,

"You're right, Eric, we should move. It's for our daughter's own good."

"I'm glad you agree," her father said. "Now, let's go to sleep." And with that, Cat heard the rustling of blankets. She motioned for her sisters to be quiet, got up, and sort of tiptoed her way down the hall with her sisters following right behind her.

When they got to their room, Cat found Anna, Estar, and Quellie all standing in front of her with their arms crossed and glaring at her. Cat gasped as she heard the door close behind her. She could feel the other three sisters standing in the same position.

Cat turned around and shyly smiled at Melody, but Melody just pointed to her bed. Cat hung her head and climbed back into bed. She knew she was going to get reprimanded by her sisters. She had been before, and for the same reason as well.

Cat still hung her head as she sat in her bed. She didn't fully look up at her sisters, and she didn't make eye contact with either of them. All she did was look at the corner of her eyes and hoped they would relax. When she was that they were beginning to relax a little, she did as well.

"Cat," Melody said gently, but sternly. "What were you doing out there again?"

Cat looked up at Melody.

"I… I…" Cat stuttered out. She couldn't find the right words to say. Finally, she let out a sigh and said, "I'm not sure. I guess it was just a force of habit that when there's something wrong, I end up eavesdropping on mom and dad."

"Well," Ara said, "at least we know what happened, but Cat, how many times must we remind you? A proper princess-"

"Never eavesdrops on the king, queen, or any royal conversation no matter what," Cat finished her sister's sentence. "I know, I know, but I just can't help it."

There was silence. After about five minutes, Melody spoke up saying,

"Well, now you know again for probably the one-hundredth time! Go get some sleep."

Melody gave Cat a hug and kissed her forehead, then went back to her own bed along with the others. Melody always seemed like their mother to Cat. She never quite understood it, but maybe that was just because they had grown so close to each other since Cat was born.

As Cat lay on her bed and drifted into sleep, Cat started to look back on her life and on all those times her sisters had been there for her. Then, she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next one is coming soon!<strong>


	17. Running Away

**Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter! I swear, I think I'm writing a book. This story seems like it'll never end. By the way, I'll be introducing four new characters. Their names from youngest to oldest are Twiz, Mikey, Webster, and Jay. I hope you like them, but I am serious… WHY CAN'T I FIND AN ENDING?**

**Melody: Uh… Author?**

**Author: yeah?**

**Melody: We need to go on.**

**Author: Oh, right! On with the chapter!**

**Melody: Wait! The disclaimer!**

**Author: *facepalm* How could I forget? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of **_**The Little Mermaid. **_**All rights go to Walt Disney Studios. **

**Chapter 17: Running Away**

* * *

><p><strong>Twiz's POV<strong>

Mikey and Nathan rowed the boat while Cat and I looked at the map. As we drifted away from the shore, I could see Cat's home shrinking and our two friends getting smaller and smaller with each push. We all waved one last good-bye and they waved back. Then, they were gone, and we were all alone.

_That's the last time I'll see them for a while, at least until we reach land. _

All four of us missed them (well, maybe not so much Nathan since he was kind of just met us). We knew we could still talk to them, but we hoped that we would reach our destination soon, so that my older siblings and Mikey and I could reunite. They chose to stay behind since Cat, Nathan, Mikey, and I were the youngest out of the six of us. I still remember what had happened almost three days ago.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

"_Cat, your friends are here!" I heard Queen Ariel call._

"_Coming, mom!" was the reply. My siblings and I walked into the main room along with this boy who looked to be our age. We didn't know who he was, exactly. All we knew was that his name was Nathan and that Cat had asked for him to come as well. All five of us walked along the red carpet. I was so glad to see my dark brown haired friends bounding down the staircase without her cast on. Her ankle had finally healed! Even now, I still can't believe she was a princess. She was always so giddy and happy around commoners like us. She despised those nobles. Noble men even asked for her hand in marriage a few times, even though we're too young. All though, there have been rumors that there is a law that says a child can marry at any age._

_Of course, it was Cat's decision, and she turned them all down. I smiled at her as her hazelnut eyes shimmered with joy as she saw us. _

"_Twiz, Mikey, Jay, Webster, Nathan!" she exclaimed, giving each one of us a hug. "I'm so glad that you all came!"_

"_We're glad too, Cat," Webster laughed. Don't ask why we call her that. Just… don't. Seriously. It's a mystery to us all. "We just love to be home!" _

_I rolled my eyes at my sister's joke. You can't even tell we're sisters, and the same goes for the boys. _

_But then again, that might be because all four of us are two pairs of twins. Jay and Webster were born about ten months before Mikey and me. I had wavy brown (almost black) hair that was up to my mid-back. Webster, on the other hand, had shoulder length light brown hair. She was also a lot taller than me. _

_I looked over at my older brothers. You couldn't tell they were related as well. Mikey was pretty much the male version of me, and Jay is the male version of Webster. We all inherited our eye color from our dad, but Jay and Webster got more of his traits while Mikey and I got most of ours mom's._

"_So, what's up? Why did you need us?" I asked._

"_Er… Let's not talk here," Cat whispered. "Go to the closet. Nathan, just follow them. I'll meet you guys there in a sec." _

_We all nodded and headed upstairs. Cat went ahead of us. We had a special way of getting in, but Cat always checked her room to make sure that her sisters were not there. Jay walked straight towards a blue wardrobe. He looked around and opened the door._

"_Everyone, get in," he said as soft as a feather. I climbed in first, then Mikey, Nathan, Webster, and finally Jay. I led the way through the tunnel. Nobody knew there was one at the back of the wardrobe except us and Cat. _

_Cat never went through that way unless she needed to. I paused when I saw the same grayish brown door at the end. I looked at the bottom to see if there was a light. If not, that meant the coast was clear and Cat was inside. If there was, then that meant her sisters were in the room and she had to pretend she was looking for shoes or something. You see, the tunnel leads into Cat's closet. Unfortunately, that same closet was in the room Cat shared with her sisters. _

_I was relieved a little when I saw there was no light, but then I remembered to knock just in case she wasn't in there yet. I gave our special knock, but there was no response. I knew what that meant._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cat's POV (Still in Flashback)<strong>_

"_Cat, what are you looking for this time?" Melody questioned me again sternly. I froze. I stood in front of my six older sisters. I remember our mom telling us a story about a time where she was stuck in the same situation. She told the truth, but I couldn't. I had to lie._

"_I just need to get a necklace," I said, smiling. I took a step towards my closet, but Melody blocked my path and crossed her arms._

"_Okay, then, where are your friends?"_

_That question made me go silent. _What am I going to say? My friends are hiding in a tunnel that we found last year that leads to my closet, meaning we can talk privately like we've done for quite a while now? _I couldn't think of anything. I made a mad rush for my closet. I ducked under Melody's arm and dodged all my sisters. I opened the door to my closet, ran inside, closed the door, and locked it from the inside. I stood against the wall, panting. _

"_CAT, OPEN THE DOOR!" Kanade screamed. My sisters pounded and kicked the door. I didn't unlock it. I had to hurry. They could break down the door any minute. Quickly, I ran to the back of the closet and pushed aside my dresses, revealing the hidden door. I threw open the door and all five of my friends tumbled out of the tunnel and fell in a heap. I jumped back._

"_You couldn't have warned us?" Twiz hissed._

"_Sorry," I whispered. "My sisters are right outside the door, as you can tell. Now, we can be too loud."_

"_Why?" Webster asked, not whispering like I was._

_**POUND. POUND. BOOM. BOOM.**_

"_CAT, OPEN THE DOOR!" Estar screamed. I winced._

"_That's why," I whispered._

"_Ooohhhh," they whispered in unison._

"_Well, here's the reason I called for you guys," I said, still whispering. "You see, it all happened last night."_

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback within a Flashback*<em>

"_I won't! I won't! I don't care if it's for my own safety! No!" I screamed. I was furious with my parents. They just told my sisters and me that they were sending me off into the countryside to stay with one of dad's old friends and his wife. They said they were enrolling me in an "all girls" boarding school for nobles and royalty. I hated those types of people, even if I was one. They were so snobby and boring!_

"_Sweetie, please," my mother begged. "We don't want to risk you being kidnapped again."_

"_But I don't want to leave you guys!" I shouted. Tears started brimming in my eyes._

"_We will miss you, Cat," my father said, kneeling before me. "But we would rather have you safe than stay here."_

"_I'd rather break my promise and go in the ocean instead of stay safe," I muttered under my breath, but loud enough for my parents to hear._

"_Cat, don't you dare say that again!" my father yelled. "Do you hear me?"_

"_Why should I? All that you're pretty much saying is that you're getting rid of me!" And with that, I ran out of the room._

_*End of Flashback within a flashback… Now back to the previous flashback*_

* * *

><p><em>I sighed and whispered, "So now, I need your help."<em>

"_What can we do about it?" Jay asked. "We're just kids!"_

"_I've got a plan." _

_I told them my whole plan (every single detail) and they all nodded in agreement. Just then, there was a very loud pound on the door._

"_CAT, OPEN THE DOOR!" My father's voice boomed. "I'm going to count to three and you better open this door, or else I'm going to kick it open! You are going to be in so much trouble!"_

How very reassuring…

"_Quick! The tunnel!" I whispered. My friends and I hurried towards the secret door._

"_1…"_

_I pulled all my dresses back into place._

"_2…"_

_Quickly, I closed the door and held the knob tight and my friends stood behind me._

"…_3!" _

_**SLAM!**__ My friends and I jumped for a second then calmed down. I turned around and signaled for them to be quiet. I heard footsteps walk in my closet. I held my breath as I heard somebody push aside my dresses. Then, I heard Kanade yell, _

"_Dad! There's a door here!"_

"_Go! Go!" I whispered to my friends. We all ran for it and hid in the blue wardrobe. There, we found some boxes and boarded up the door. We climbed out and ran towards my room. We paused and listened. Not a sound… I opened the door and peeked inside. I saw the other door open and saw my dad's boot go in. My friends and I tip toed into the room. I walked into the closet and slammed the door shut. Webster leaned a chair against the door knob._

"_Hey!" My dad yelled, "Cat, let us out!"_

"_Run!" I screamed. We all made a dash for it. When we came to an intersection, I saw the staircase that led to the beach on my left and said, "This way!" _

_I led the way and we all ran down the beach. Luckily, it was a bit windy, so the wind blew the sand and covered out footprints. We ran down into a cave at the far end that my sisters and I found years ago. Inside, there was a shed that held boats. My friends and I hid in three hanging on a shelf. I hid with Webster on the top one. We hid there for about ten seconds when we heard footsteps. They sounded like flip flops. There seemed to be six pairs of feet. I knew instantly it was my sisters. We all held our breath. After about twenty minutes passed, I heard Quellie say, _

"_It looks like she's not in here…"_

_They all left. When the door closed, we all sighed with relief._

"_Is everyone alright?" Twiz asked. We all nodded in response._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

><p><strong>Twiz's POV<strong>

"Cat, I'm still kind of uneasy about this," I said, turning to her, "since we were almost caught two days ago."

"Don't worry, Twizzy," she said, as if it was no big deal. "We'll be fine on our own."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is probably the longest chapter I've written. And yes, I have really weird names for my characters. So what? Review please!<strong>


	18. Capture and Confession

**I'm back! I'm introducing eight new characters. Their names from oldest to youngest are Gavin, Maria, Bert, Ryo, Lyle (mentioned earlier in the story), Brooke, Jules, and MacKenzie. And I'm making this in one of my classmate's favorite new character's POV. I wanna code name them. Oh, I know! Webster, this is for you! And I really wanna- **

**OCS and Melody: AUTHOR!**

**Me: What?**

**Cat: The chapter?**

**Twiz: We need to keep going.**

**Webster: Or else you'll never finish this story!**

**Me: Fine! Gentlemen, care to give the disclaimer?**

**Estar: *snicker***

**Kanade: Yeah, sure. GENTLEMEN.**

"**Gentlemen": SHUT UP! Sure!**

**Jay: This other does not…**

**Mikey: … own any of **_**The Little Mermaid**_**.**

**Nathan: All rights go to…**

**Gentlemen: WALT DISNEY STUDIOS!**

**Me: Thanks, guys! And now…**

**Webster and Twiz: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 18: Capture and Confession**

* * *

><p><strong>Webster's POV<strong>

I awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of voices coming from the beach. I sat up straight in the boat Jay and I were sleeping in and listening. People were calling Cat (by her full name, nickname, and just plain Cat), Twiz, Nathan, Mikey, and even me and Jay to come back home. I knew who the people were. They're my siblings (there are ten of us in total) and my parents, Nathan's parents and apparently siblings, and Cat's parents and sisters. I shook Jay awake as the boat rocked.

"What now, Webster?" he grumbled, sounding both sleepy and annoyed.

"There are people outside, including mom, dad, Bert, Ryo, Lyle, Brooke, Jules, and MacKenzie!" I hissed but whispered at the same time. Jay bolted upright.

"What? Why?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because we ran away and we're in hiding now? IDIOT!" I smacked him in the back of his head (hoping to smack some sense into him).

"Well, come on! We have to hide!" Jay climbed out of the boat first then helped me up. We stopped in our tracks when we saw a light walking towards us from a window.

"Quick!" he said. "Behind these boats!" We ducked behind a stack of boats on the floor, and just in time, too. For at that moment, the door creaked open and we heard our mother's voice call to us.

"Webster? Twiz? Jay? Mikey? You kids in here?" she called softly. Jay and I held our breath as we peek a little bit over the boats and saw our mother holding a lantern. Her wide, light blue sad eyes glittered in the lantern's light as tears started brimming. Just then, the sound of heavy boots was heard and we saw our father come in next to our mother.

"Any luck?" he asked in a soft and gentle tone.

"No…" our mother replied. Her voice was so soft that it was barely audible. Our father put one arm on her shoulders and the other around her waist. Our mother laid her head on his chest, let out a deep sigh, and said, "I hope we find them soon, Gavin. I miss them so much. I hope they're safe, too. They're only little kids, for crying out loud!"

"We're not little!" Jay and I both muttered under our breaths, but luckily we weren't heard and our parents continued.

"Don't worry, Maria," our father cooed. "They'll turn up eventually, and then they'll be safe and sound back in their beds at home."

Our mom looked up at him and they both kissed.

"Ew…" I heard Jay whisper lightly.

Then, King Eric walked into the room saying, "Maria, Gavin. We think we know which way they went."

With that, our parents left the room. We watched the door to see if anyone else came for about ten minutes, but nothing happened. Jay and I let out a long, deep sigh.

"We have to plan this more thoroughly," Jay said and I nodded in agreement. I clutched the mirror close to my chest. Cat had snuck into her parent's room for this, our only way to communicate with them. I missed my friends and siblings, especially Twiz. Her voice always filled my life with happiness and light; even when we argued. I could her her wonderful laughter ringing in my ears, along with her beautiful singing boice. Tears started coming to my eyes when the mirror lit up and started showing the same swirling pattern we were to see whenever the others called, which meant they finally reached land. I wiped away my tears and said, "Show me Cat."

Sure enough, Cat's face appeared, along with Mikey's, Nathan's… and Twiz's.

"Web!" Twiz exclaimed at seeing my face.

"Shh!" I whispered. I looked around, in case anyone heard.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Everyone's looking for us." They fell silent. They looked like they'd seen a ghost.

"What is it?" Jay asked, coming next to me.

"Guys," Cat said, "You might want to turn around."

She pointed behind us and we did as we were told. I gasped at who I saw.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" Our sisters said. Standing before us was Brooke, Jules, and MacKenzie. I looked back at the mirror. The others were still watching. Jay tried to make a run for it. I was too shocked to move. I heard more feet and Jay angrily shouting,

"Let me go! Let me go!"

I figured my brothers had caught him. My sisters tried doing the same thing. I tried to break, but not soon enough. In just two minutes, I was in my sisters' grasp. Jules and MacKenzie grabbed my arms while Brooke took hold of the mirror. I kicked and struggled to get free. I screamed.

_**SLAP!**_

"Shut up, Webster," Jules and MacKenzie scolded me as their grip became even tighter, making my wrists very sore.

"As for the four of you… you are confronting everyone else along with these two," Brooke hissed at the mirror. My other brothers came out of the shadows holding a struggling Jay.

"Let's go," Bert barked. Jules and MacKenzie dragged me out of the shed, followed by Brooke, then Ryo and Lyle with Jay (who by now was starting to kick them in the shins), and finally Bert. I saw in the corner of my eye Cat, Mikey, Nathan, and Twiz hanging their heads in the mirror. _Why are they still there? They can escape, but why won't they? _I was soon pulled out of my thoughts when I felt my sisters push me onto the ground. My brothers did the same with Jay.

I groaned. Even though the sand was soft, my sisters pushed me hard enough for my fall to hurt. I looked forward and saw a pair of slippers right in front of me. I slowly looked up and my mother's brown eyes locked onto mine. Her arms were crossed and she didn't look too happy. I managed a shy smile.

"Hi, mom!" I said shakily, "How's your day been?"

"How's my day been?" She shot back, "Do you know how worried your father and I have been? Didn't you hear me call your name? We've been worried sick!"

"Why?" Jay said, standing on his feet and helping me up. "We're not kids anymore. We're twelve and a half, not two. We can handle ourselves."

"Well, no matter what your age, you are still our children and we still love and care about you. You can't just run off like that…" She paused as if she just noticed something. "Where are Mikey and Twiz?"

Jay and I exchanged a look that meant were SO. DEAD.

"You don't know where they are?"

"Well…" I said hesitantly, "Sort of."

"They're right here, mom," Brooke said, presenting the mirror. "The other two are here as well."

I looked at the mirror and sure enough, the others were still there, their eyes filled with defeat and their faces showed a depressed expression.

"Mikey! Twiz!" our father exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"Uh…" Mikey started. I knew that he was thinking. They were already caught, they didn't want to be brought back home.

"We aren't telling you anything!" Twiz protested. I was shocked. Twiz was the youngest of the five sisters, yet she somehow seemed the bravest. I looked at my father. He seemed furious and ready to explode, and he did.

"Why you-! When we find you, both of you are going to be in so much trouble!"

"The same goes for you, Nathan!" His mother cried.

"Mother, you know I always do these kinds of things!" Nathan stated. "Why do you always get so worked up about it?"

His mother stood speechless for a moment, and then spoke in a harsh voice. "Nathan, when I get my hands on you, you will regret ever saying those words."

I looked at King Eric to see what he would say.

"Cat, you will be punished the most," he said firmly. He didn't seem as upset as the other parents, but maybe that's because the same kind of situation happened with Melody six years ago. Cat just hung her head and went silent. Queen Ariel noticed this and said in a reluctant tone,

"Cat, sweetie, I need you to look at me."

Cat didn't move a muscle.

"Cat?"

Again, no movement.

"Cat, please!"

Finally, she looked up, her eyes beginning to get puffy and red. I figured she must have been crying, though, I didn't know why. Queen Ariel continued.

"Cat, why would you do such a thing? Running away itself isn't a good thing to do, especially when you're a princess. But dragging your friends into this? What were you thinking?"

"I… I…" Cat stuttered. "I just wanted to make you happy. You said you didn't want me back at home, so I left, but couldn't do it alone. I asked my friends if they could help, and they said yes."

Silence fell upon us. King Eric spoke up.

"Cat, we love you dearly. We didn't mean it this way. We just wanted you safe."

"Well, the way you told your plan made it sound like you didn't want me anymore."

"No, sweetheart. We love you! Now, all we want is for you kids to come home."

"Uh… we would."

"You WOULD?"

"If we knew how."

"What do you mean?" King Eric got a worried look on his face. "How else could you have gotten there?"

"Actually, we don't know where we are. You see, we had planned to just go straight so that it would be easy to find our way back if we got lost, but along the way… we got caught in a few storms… and we were thrown off course."

* * *

><p><strong>What's gonna happen? Find out in the next chapter. And Webster, I'm sorry if you aren't happy with the outcome of this chapter, but that's my way of making the story more interesting. <strong>


	19. Shocked

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Little Mermaid._**

**Chapter 19: SHOCKED**

* * *

><p>Cat gazed at the "roof" of the tent she and Twiz shared. It had been two days since they were caught. She knew her father had sent search parties for the land and her grandfather did the same in the sea in case there were parts of water her father's ships couldn't reach.<p>

"Cat! Twiz!" Mikey shouted from outside their tent. Cat sat up straight, while Twiz slowly arose. Mikey appeared at the front of the tent. There was a wide grin on his face.

"Come quickly! You girls will miss out!"

"What do you mean?" Cat asked.

"Just come on!" Mikey yelled, still smiling his ear-to-ear smile.

The two girls climbed out of their tent and followed Mikey to where Nathan was knelling by the edge of the ice. There, floating in the water was a royal guard. Cat knew that because of the crest on his armor. It was a crown with a mermaid in the middle.

"Princess Cat," he spoke in a deep voice, "My name is Sir Gonzalez. My men and I will send your father and grandfather word that you and your companions are safe. I will go and bring your grandfather here. My men will stay to make sure no harm comes your way."

"Thank you, sir," Cat said. Just then, her locket started to glow in three colors, red, purple, and yellow.

"Cat," Twiz whispered, "What's going on?" Cat smiled at her friend and said,

"Don't worry, Twiz. It's just the royal colors of Caledonia. It means that someone is using one of my sisters' lockets."

Cat opened the locket, expecting to see her older sister, but was shocked by whose face she saw.

"H-how did you…?"

"Retrieve one of your sisters' lockets?" The other person said, "Simple; kidnap them like I did to you!"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! Okay, but you all probably know who the person is, right? Sorry for the chapter being so short. I didn't have many ideas for this part. Curse writer's block.<strong>


	20. Unexpected Captors

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long. As you know, I've got another story I'm trying to write (but I've got writer's block) and a lot of school work. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Little Mermaid.**_** If I did, there would be changes. All rights go to Walt Disney Studios.**

**Chapter 20: Unexpected Captors**

* * *

><p><strong>Kanade's POV<strong>

I struggled with my tied hands behind my back. The knots were complicated and it was nearly impossible to untie or escape. My mouth was gagged with a thick cloth as well. This made it difficult for me to breathe, because I am more of a mouth-breather. I felt so light-headed, as I was slowly losing consciousness.

We weren't in the cell like Cat, so I had no clue where we were. The cell was small and just barely fit all of us. I felt my sisters push against me as they tried to struggle free too. I guess none of us knew that we needed to work together to escape. We were too worried to think properly.

We had no idea how we were kidnapped, but we already knew who. Or so we thought. We were held captive in what was literally a dungeon. I kept wondering where we were, when I saw flashbacks of six years ago.

_Of course! We're inside that ice palace Morgana had built when Melody defeated her. That evil little-_

**_BAM!_**

"Ow!" I hissed, though my voice was muffled.

"Sorry!" Estar apologized through her gag. We all kept struggling.

After fifteen minutes, I saw a blinding light in front of me. I thought I was passing out, but it was just two figures standing in a doorway. One was a male and the other was a female. As they walked closer, who they were became clearer. The female was Kara, who was a very close friend of Melody, but what she was doing here I have no clue. The male was somebody that none of us expected to become a captor. It was impossible to believe…

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! LOL. I know it was short… I'll update as soon as possible. REVIEW PLEASE! See ya!<strong>


	21. The Ultimate Betrayal

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Let's just get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Little Mermaid.**_

**Chapter 21: The Ultimate Betrayal**

* * *

><p><strong>Kanade's POV<strong>

There was no way. There was no possible way this was happening. I mean… He… He was so sweet and kind! I wondered what was going through Melody's head as the male approached her.

"Melody, I'm doing this for a reason. Sorry it turned out this way. But it seems that you're okay, sweetie," he said. I made a face and stuck out my tongue while his back was turned. He said he wasn't worthy, and now I know that it was true.

"You… How could you, Cole? I-I thought you loved me… I thought I loved you…" Melody choked out, fighting the tears from streaming down her face. It must've been tough. The love of her life, her husband-to-be was the villain.

"Shh… It will all be better in time. You just wait. Oh, and I have a present for each of you princesses." He smirked and snapped his fingers, commanding one of his servants to come rushing to his aid.

"Topher, bring them forward."

"Yes, sir!"The servant looked at us with a hesitant smile and then frowned, shaking his head. He knew what was coming, but we didn't.

A couple of bandits stepped forward into our vision with what seemed to look like a humongous brown potato sacks. They seemed bulky and suspicious, and not like potatoes. They had more of a… human… shape.

"Wh-what are those?" Quellie asked Ara, her voice quivering.

"I dunno, Quellie. I don't know," she responded. I hated seeing my sisters deep in fear. I had to do something about it. I bet all of us were thinking that.

They threw the sacks in and they walked back out the cage, locking the door behind them.

"We'll come back later to feed you," Cole said, waving his hand around as if he was shooing away a fly. He was making me tick like a time-bomb. I was going to explode with anger at any second. When I heard a door slam, indicating that they had left, I started a conversation with my sisters.

"Estar, I need you to untie these ropes…" I whispered. She nodded and we moved back-to-back so she could attempt to remove the knots from our restrictions. I felt tugging and pulling, the movements of a master knot-tier! Who knew that our tying-the-knot-on-our-dress training would come in handy? "I have a bad feeling, Star."

"I know. I do, too. Okay, finished with the knot. What are we going to do?" She asked. I honestly didn't know. I just hated the feeling of being held back, especially when it's LITERAL. I couldn't stand being helpless with no hope whatsoever.

"Okay, we need a plan," I stated to all of them. They nodded their heads and simultaneously said,

"Agreed!"

"First, we all need these restrictions to be off. Estar already did mine. You can go back-to-back or just untie the knot as if it were the bow on your dress," I said. I didn't immediately take the role of leader, but since Melody was clearly in shock, I had to take action. Cole's betrayal made her speechless. She just kneeled there with her mouth half-open and her eyes near tears. With all the things going on, I could understand her pain, almost. Cat had run away with her friends, making her participate in searches while worrying until she was mentally exhausted. She was engaged, making her plan all day for the wedding day. It's too bad her fiancé is a criminal for kidnapping!

I bet she wished she was at home, laughing with her favorite little sister, Cat. It was sort of obvious that Cat and Melody favor each other.

While Estar and Anna were still loosening each other's ropes, Ara and Quellie were already finished with the task. I sighed contently, because it seemed so natural to see something like that. It reminded me of home. I inched over to Melody and asked her if she needed any help. She may have refused my offer, but it was worth a shot trying. When everyone finished loosening their knots, I thought I saw one of the large, mysterious potato bags move. I wasn't the only one.

"D-Did those bags just move?" Anna asked while moving away from the sacks. Each of us nodded.

"Shh, be quiet!" Ara demanded. "Listen!"

I heard a low moan come from one of the bags and a snore from another. There were five bags, which was quite suspicious.

"Kanade…" I heard a mumble from the snoring bag. I made a small gasp and immediately recognized the voice. It was Kichirou! They must have captured him too!

"Hey, girls, help me untie all these bags. I think… I think there are people in them…" I said, dragging my butt across the cold floor. They all followed and we untied the knots holding the bag together. We all chose one bag and decided to pull the person out.

"Ready? Three of you pull the bag, two of you help me with the body," Melody said. I bet it was awkward, as if we were in a crime scene. "Help me with the body…" Creepy.

Once we pulled him out, I immediately burst into tears. It was Kichirou alright, but he was beaten and looked sick.

"Kanade…" he muttered again, helpless. Soon, we lined the beaten bodies of Kichirou, Rez, Lee, and Nathan. I couldn't take it. They had to pay!

"What do they want with us?" Melody asked, shaking her head. I was glad she was talking, but I knew the truth. We were all shaking on the inside, filled with fear and anxiety. "What did Remidima offer them? What did she bribe them with?"

"DO YOU THINK SHE BRAIN-WASHED THEM?" Estar asked, trying to lighten the mood. I suppressed a laugh. It wasn't the time.

"Wait!" Quellie suddenly exclaimed, "Who's in the fifth bag?"

I'd forgotten there was a fifth bag. My sisters and I were dumbstruck until realization hit us. We all looked at each other wide-eyed, all hoping it wasn't who we thought it was. But when we opened the bag…

"Cat!" we all screamed. There, right in front of us, lay the one person we did not want to see pulled out of the bag. There lay our little sister who looked so cold and unconscious. There lay Cat.


	22. Together Once More

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Little Mermaid. **_

**Chapter 22: Together Once More**

* * *

><p><strong>Ara's POV<strong>

Cat, our youngest sister, lay unconscious before us. Her skin was so pale; it looked like she was dead. She felt as cold as the ice we were sitting on. All of us burst into tears. Estar started pounding on the ice while screaming, "Why her? Why did it have to be her?"

All of my other sisters were hugging Melody to comfort her the most since she was the closest to Cat. I was sitting closest to Cat, so I gently picked her up and held her in my arms, just like I used to when Cat was very little and felt scared. I held her close and started sobbing again. As I did so I pulled her close as if I were giving her a hug and my head hung by her back, near the area where her heart was.

_BA-BOOM! BA-BOOM!_

I thought I was imagining things and listened again.

_BA-BOOM! BA-BOOM!_

I couldn't help myself and rejoiced. I called to my sisters.

"Guys! She's alive! I found her heartbeat!"

My sisters looked up at me and ran over. We all hunched over Cat, whom I was now cradling in my arms like I was earlier. Melody started saying, "Cat, please wake up!" over and over again, but nothing happened. Then, an idea popped into my head and I told my sisters,

"How about we try Grandma Athena's lullaby?"

It was said to wake anyone up when sung, so we decided to try it.

"I think you should sing it, Ara," Estar said. I looked at her, bewildered, and asked,

"Why me?"

"Because you have the best voice out of all of us. You're the one that sounds closest to mom."

My other sisters nodded in agreement. I let out a sigh and agreed as well. I took a deep breath and started singing.

_Oh, the waves roll low,_

_And the waves roll high,_

_And so it goes,_

_Under a bright blue, endless sky._

_Waves try to measure _

_The days that we treasure._

_Wave hello, _

_And wave good-bye…_

We all paused. Cat lay still for a moment, and then she started stirring. We all let out a sigh of relief and waited for our youngest sister to fully wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

_And wave good-bye…_

I heard Ara singing. I knew I was with my sisters when she started to sing. All I wanted now was to be safe in their arms. I started fidgeting and started to open my eyes. Everything was blurry and all I saw was a head looming over me, and I blinked a few times.

"That's it, Cat. C'mon! You can do it! Wake up!" One of my sisters urged in a soft voice. I recognized it right away.

"Ara?" I asked in a hushed voice. As soon as I had fully regained my sight, I found that I was in Ara's arms and she was holding me like she used to when I was scared. She smiled as she helped me sit up straight. I looked around and found my other sisters around me.

"Melody!" I screamed and she pulled me into a tight hug. My other sisters did the same. I was so happy to see them again. Then, I saw…

"Nathan!"

"Cat!" he yelled.

I was so happy to see him again. I nearly ran to him. We embraced each other, as well as Anna with Lee, Estar with Rez, and Kanade with Kichirou. They were kissing, Anna with Lee and Estar with Rez. Kichirou and Kanade were just hugging each other like the world was ending. Nathan and I just… hugged. Simple, right? I gave Estar and Anna a puzzled look, because I thought Rez and Lee were cheating on girls with them. Anna must have understood, for she said,

"Even though they were cheating on us, they're still cute, Cat."

"Actually, we dumped those girls for you two," Rez said. Anna and Estar once again kissed them, so happy to have "new" boyfriends. Everyone was so happy until the killjoy came in.


	23. Creeps and Troubles

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Little Mermaid._**

**Chapter 23: Creeps and Troubles**

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well," Remidima snickered. "Isn't this just sweet? All seven sisters are here at once. Oh! Cat, you and your lover boy forgot these two brats."<p>

Estar, Anna, Kanade, Ara, Quellie, Cat, Melody, Nathan, Kichirou, Rez, and Lee all hissed at her.

"Oh, shush now. Hissing won't make anything better."

Cat and Nathan resisted the sudden tempt to talk back and fight verbally against her. They knew it would just cause more trouble, though. They couldn't do it; not if it meant risking someone's life or making the situation worse. Cole and Topher brought in two more figures and threw them to the ground of the cold cell. Cat found out who they were instantly and rushed to their sides along with Nathan.

"Twizz! Mikey!" she exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Mikey responded in a sore voice. "We're fine. Just aching."

"Now that all of you are here, you're all going to be here for three days before we meet again. That's the amount of time your grandfather has, Cat, to set all of you free by giving up his trident. If not, you will all live here for all eternity."

With that, Remidima let out a loud cackle before taking an ice wand and pointed it at the entrance of the cell. Melody quickly ran to Cat and shielded her little sister, for she didn't know what Remidima was doing until it was done. When she looked up, she saw a thick sheet of ice in replacement of the door.

* * *

><p>Kanade and Kichirou began to twiddle with each other's fingers, talking to each other silently. Their foreheads were pressed together, in a hope they can get out of there safely. All of them.<p>

"Kichi."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why... Why would she do this? _How_ can she do this?"

"She wants power. What else would she want? I don't know _how _though... It's mind-boggling to me, too."

"Then... how will all of this turn out?"

"How do you think it will?"

There was silence between the two. Finally, she came up with an answer.

"In all honesty, I think we're all going to die."

"Why would you think that? There's no way I'm letting you die." He gave Kanade a smile. She laughed a little.

"I'm just thinking of all the possibilities... But don't let me live without you, okay?" Kanade looked into his eyes, searching endlessly into them. _How did she get them...? Did she just take them from their homes, their family? That's unforgivable. But then... what's going on with their families? Something else just seems to be wrong... It's not settling well with me. _

* * *

><p>Anna and Lee were sitting cross-legged in a circle with Estar and Rez, meditating. They were trying to relax and calm down. If any of them were to stress or go insane from panic, all of them would. Under any circumstances, that wouldn't be a very good thing.<p>

"Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out..." Anna and Lee chanted. Veins were visibly popping out on the forehead of Rez.

"Oh, my gosh! Shut up and be quiet!" Rez whisper-shouted at them.

"Chanting and yelling isn't helping anyone. Just take deep breaths, it'll help get oxygen to your brains. People don't always get the chance to sit still and just," she exhaled and closed her eyes, "relax."

Anna, Lee, and Rez raised their eyebrows at her.

"What? It's true," she reacted.

"We've never seen you so calm, Estar," Anna said.

"It's kind of... kind of sweet," Rez said, kissing her right temple. This caused Estar to blush and quickly say,

"Just get to relaxing!"

* * *

><p><em>Just great.<em> Melody thought while still holding her sister. _Now we're all trapped here like I was, six years ago. But wait... How could she have done it? Morgana needed the trident, but Remidima just did that without it._

"Melody? Melody?" Cat called, pulling her sister back to reality. "Melody, snap out of it. Are you okay?"

"Yes," the elder of the two replied, shaking her head to bring herself back to what was happening. _I wish this was all just one big dream... _"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine. Just saying, you can let go of me now."

Melody released her grip on her little sister and went back to staring at the sheet of ice.

"Cat, did you see how Remidima created that?" she asked, pointing wearily at the ice.

"She used some sort of ice wand," Cat replied with a shrug. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Morgana did something similar to me, but she had to use the trident. And the fact we were underwater... and I was a mermaid... and you guys weren't there..."

"Can you get to your point? Don't make things any more complicated to understand, please."

"Sorry. If Remidima just used a wand, then that means... What _does_ it mean? Hm..." Melody's eyes widened as she saw an image of the dreaded bottle. "She used her aunt's magic."

"You mean Ursula? The one who nearly killed mom?" Cat began to freak out and panic. Ursula (as you probably already know) was the evil sea witch that terrified Cat so much when she was little. Just the mention of her name gave her nightmares, after hearing what almost happened to her mom. Cat shuddered at the thought.

"Everything that happened six years ago, Cat... It's all happening again," Melody said softly. She gripped her hands onto Cat's shoulders and shook her lightly. "And you might be our only hope!"


	24. Learning Why

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Little Mermaid.**_

**Chapter 24: Learning Why**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

"What?" I screamed at Melody. "What do you mean I'm our only hope?"

"Cat, I know it's a lot to take in," she said, quite relaxed despite the fact that I just screamed in her face. "But you need to calm down. The only reason you would be our only hope is because if everything is going to happen again, it will take somebody with great skills, bravery, and faith to defeat Remidima, for those are the things I had when I defeated Morgana."

"But I'm not you, Melody," I said in a whining tone. "I don't have those traits."

"You may think that Cat, but bonding with you has helped me see that you, out of all six of my sisters, have the same traits I do."

"Huh?"

"It's true, Cat," Estar said, practically coming out of nowhere and making me jump. "You're the only one who shares the same traits as her."

"Estar, were you—!" I began, but was cut off by Kanade who firmly stated, "Cat what both of them say is true. There's nobody who reminds us so much of the younger Melody than you. In a literal statement, not only are you around the same age as her when she was trapped, but you even look like her a little. Trait-wise, the rest of us are too foolish, too doubtful, or too petrified." She then quickly added, "No offense intended to all of us…"

"What are you…?" I tried asking something before I was once again cut off by Anan and Quellie.

"Well, ever since that… um, that day," Anna began.

"We've seen that you were the one who was truly like Melody!" Quellie finished. All my other sisters stared at them.

"What day?" I asked inquisitively.

"You were never supposed to know about it," Ara stated with emphasis while glaring at Anna and Quellie, "because we thought it would make you change and that you wouldn't be the way you are today."

"It depends on what happened. Now that I know about it, I want to hear what happened and how exactly it related to me being our _only _hope." At this point, all the others went in another corner to chat amongst themselves since they knew that what was going on was a sisterly thing and we didn't want to be bothered. Melody took a deep breath and then said,

"It happened nine years ago. You were about three years old and I was nine. This happened when the wall was obviously still up. So, do you remember how when we were younger you and I would always go under the wall and swim in the ocean?"

I nodded. How could I forget those days? Those were the best adventures I ever had with Melody. Well, from what I believe. She continued, "You also know that we've always told you that your very first adventure was when you were five, but the truth is, it was when you were three."

This surprised me because I actually remember a little bit from when I was three, but if I didn't remember my first adventure, then something must've happened that was so bad, I wasn't allowed to know about it. So, I listened intently to Melody's story.


	25. The Forbidden Day

**A/N: OMG! Can you guys believe that my story has been up for about half a year! Yay! Oh, and by the way! There is a co-write I did with my friends, and it's called "Shatter." So, it's on FictionPress under Awesomely Bored Cloud and on DeviantArt under silver-unicornz. Those are my friends. Yay. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Little Mermaid. _This is FanFiction, duh.**

**Chapter 25: The Forbidden Day**

* * *

><p><strong>Melody's POV<strong>

"I was secretly out swimming behind the wall like I'd always done. It was a sunny and beautiful day for a swim, anyways. The water was calm, the waves lapping softly on the beach. A small salty breeze blew through my hair. The bag I always brought with me was filling up with shells. So, I'd just resurfaced from a dive to collect a shell when I noticed the ripples in the water that were created by me were colliding with ripples made by something else. I made a three-hundred-sixty degree turn, searching for something unusual. I saw footprints in the sand emerging from the sea, and I followed where they went. They led to behind a rock. I eyed the rock, waiting for something to happen. I slowly brought up a defensive stance, when I saw four tiny fingers along the edge of the rock. I knew only one person with such fingers and let out a small sigh..."

* * *

><p><em>"It's okay, Cat," I called. "It's just me, Melody. You can come out now."<em>

_I saw the fingers move as the other hand grasped higher up the rock and Cat's head poked out just enough so only her eyes could be seen. I swam towards her, noting the fear that showed in her eyes. _

_"It's just me, Cat," I said a little softer and more reluctantly. "There's no need to be afraid."_

_As I held out my hand to her, I noticed Cat hesitated for a moment before holding onto it. As soon as I felt her trust I slowly helped her out from behind the rock. I lifted her up on the rock and climbed on top of it as well. Once I was seated next to her, I looked into her eyes, asking,_

_"Cat, what are you doing out here?"_

_Of course, like most three-year-old children would, she told the absolute truth._

_"I was out here trying to swim and look for treasure like you!" She threw her hands into the air happily._

_"Is there anyone else with you?"_

_"Um... No?" She said, but with a questionable stammer._

_"Then how did you get out here?"_

_"I followed you!" With that came an ear-to-ear grin, because she felt happy to be following me._

_"Cat, you know we're not supposed to be out here, right?"_

_"Yes... but I don't like the wall! It so boring inside." __She began to pout cutely while crossing her arms._

_I had to agree with her. The wall had always secluded us from the best thing in the world, the sea. Mom and dad never told us why until we found out after I ran away three years later._

_"We need to get you back. You could-!" I began, but was soon cut off by Sebastian._

_"What on earth are you two doing out here?! You're supposed to be in de castle! You know de rule, Melody. So, how many times must I remind you, child?"_

_"It is strictly forbidden for you to be swimming beyond de safety of de sea wall. Any such swimming is a reckless disregard to de rules. Don'tcha know?" He cleared his throat as I began to imitate him. "He always says the same thing," I whispered to Cat as she let out a giggle. Sebastian turned to look at her and she instantly stopped._

_"And just what do you think you are doing out here, Cat?" he asked quite sternly._

_"I'm... uh..." she said hesitantly because she knew that Sebastian was very strict. I decided to step in for her._

_"Cat is out here because she wanted to learn how to swim. Right, Cat?"_

_She nodded, which luckily got Sebastian convinced, so he said,_

_"Just be careful and make sure nobody sees you swimming out here." With that, he walked away, murmuring things to himself (most likely complaints). We swam behind the sea wall for about twenty minutes before we decided to sit down._

_"Cat, don't you think it's just beautiful today? It's nice and quiet."_

_"Too quiet, Melody," she replied. I rolled my eyes._

_"You're always saying that, little girl. I think Estar is getting to you."_

_"No! Not Estar! It was Quellie."_

_"Quellie? Really, now. I wouldn't think that!"_

_"It's true..."_

_I laughed. Things were just jumbled around today. Usually Estar was the crazy one that fooled around, saying funny and strange phrases. _

_I looked out to the ocean, noticing a big wave coming in._

_"Whoa! Look at that, Cat! A big wave!" I exclaimed._

_"Cat! Melody! Sheesh, where are you?" I heard voices on the beach. It sounded like two of my other sisters. _

_"Kanade? Quellie?" I called in the direction of their voices._

_"Melody? Cat? MELODY! CAT!" they simultaneously screamed when they saw me. They frantically ran over to me, fear written all over their faces. _

_"We have to get off this beach now, Melody!" Quellie yelled._

_"Calm down! I know that we have to, but what's wrong? You two look as if you saw a ghost! Besides that, why are you even here?!"_

_"We sat Cat wandering around and decided to randomly follow her! But Quellie's serious, we have to leave now!" Kanade said, grabbing my wrist with both hands and shaking it._

_"Why are you all in such a..." I faltered and never finished my sentence. The enormous wave I saw was getting larger and larger by the second._

_"We have to leave. Let's go!" I slung my bag of shells over my shoulder and lifted Cat onto my back, starting to run away from the strange "natural disaster" that was beginning to smash into the sea wall on the other side of the beach. I looked back and saw the waves closing in on us, rising at least fifteen feet above us._

_"C'mon! Get in front of me and run like your life depends on it!" Their lives technically _did _depend on it. We were all very young; all less than ten. Even though I was only nine, I had to take responsibility and take care of them. The impact of the waves hurt, and it can recklessly toss you around underwater. __We began to climb a rock that had a high elevation, hoping that it would be tall enough to escape the massive wave._

_"Climb faster! We have to get up higher!"_

_I began to get tired. Cat was holding onto me for precious life. My bag of shells was bringing me down. I checked behind us to see where the wave was now._

* * *

><p>"Wait... Melody, aren't we mermaids? Wouldn't the water have no effect on us anyways?" Cat asked, interrupting my story.<p>

"The impact, Cat. The impact," I said. "Besides, we didn't even know then."

"Oh..."

I continued.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh no! EVERYONE PREPARE FOR IMPACT!"<em>

_As the water surged toward us, I squeezed Cat hand to comfort her._

_"Melody, I-" she started but I cut her off._

_"Now isn't the time, Cat!" I yelled over the roaring wind that had picked up._

_"But-"_

_"NOT NOW, CAT!" I turned to look at Cat and my eyes widened with fear as I saw the wave coming closer. We scrambled to the top of the rock, the wave still within our range. I yanked Cat off my back and held her in front of me and saw Kanade do the same with her younger sister, Quellie. We were shielding them both. The two of us had our backs to the wave and braced ourselves for the impact, but never felt it. _

_I opened my eyes that had been squeezed shut the whole time and looked around. I gasped as I saw what was happening right before my eyes. Kanade and Quellie looked up as well and were gaping in awe. _

_The wave was going over us like an archway. The water was about a foot above us, sunlight shining through to us. I reached out to make sure it wasn't a trick and sure enough, I felt the water running through my fingers._

_"But how?" I asked, looking at my two other sisters. They just shrugged, just as confused as I was. Then, I looked at Cat, who had her hand out calmly and directing the water to go over us._

_"This is what I was trying to tell you!" she said, pointing at the water. "I can move water!" _

_We were amazed._

_"Cat, how did you learn to do that?" I asked, still in shock._

_"I don't know," she replied with a shrug. "I found out when I played on the grass by the wall." _

_I didn't have a chance to ask any more questions because right at that moment, our mother, father, and other three sisters ran onto the beach, all searching frantically around trying to find us._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" Cat called, jumping off the rock, onto the sand, and running as fast as her little three year old legs could carry her. Our parents looked at us and let out a sigh of relief, seeing we were okay. Unfortunately for me, Kanade, and Quellie, when Cat jumped off of the rock, she forgot about the wave and the water that was above us. Gravity took over and it crashed down, drenching us. Cat heard the splash and turned around to see us soaked to the bone. Kanade spit the water out of her mouth like a statue in a fountain._

_"Oops!" Cat said with a giggle. Our parents didn't see the water fall on us. We hopped off the rock and walked towards our mom._

_"Cat, where have you been?" Our mother asked, picking her up. "We've been worried sick. Melody, what are you doing outside the sea wall again? Why are you and your sisters soaking wet?"_

_I looked to Kanade and Quellie for an excuse for the last question, but couldn't think of any. "Um... Uh... Well, you see..."_

_"Mommy!" Cat cried, thankfully taking our mother's attention away from me and the other two. "Look what I can do!" With a flick of her hand, Cat send a little wave in our direction. Out mother gasped and our father's jaw dropped. They looked horrified or something. My other three sisters were nervous as well._

_"Eric," Mom called. "Can you come over here, please?"_

_Our father walked over, still in shock, and started talking to mom. Although they were whispering, I could hear what they were saying._

_"Eric, she has her powers," Mom said with fear in her voice. Whose powers does Cat have? Who's this lady?_

_"Ariel, how can that be?" Dad asked. "I thought her powers faded years ago."_

_"I thought so too, but her gene for them must have gotten into Cat."_

_Dad let out a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. I knew that meant he was thinking. Finally, I heard him say, _

_"Alright, we'll just have to make sure she doesn't use it in public."_

_Mom nodded, then turned to us saying,_

_"Okay, girls, inside the wall we go."_

_All of us walked into the palace and up the stairs to our bedroom. We all got ready for bed in silence. Even Cat wasn't talking. By the time we finished, our parents came to tuck us into bed. When my mother was tucking me in, I asked the question all of us wanted to know._

_"Mom, whose power does Cat have?" By then, Cat was asleep. So, she didn't hear my question. The others nodded, wanting to know the same thing. My mother simply smiled at all of us and said,_

_"You'll learn in time, girls." Then, she was serious and continued. "But I do need you to promise me this. If Cat _does _remember what happened today, act as normal as possible so she won't feel so weird while she's growing up, okay?" _

_We all nodded. Then Quellie asked,_

_"But what if she doesn't, Mommy?" _

* * *

><p>"Mom then told us that we just shouldn't remind you because you might end up feeling like you would if you <em>did <em> know all along. We all agreed to it and went to sleep. The next morning, you had completely forgotten about what happened, which we were thankful for, but we never reminded you of what happened. Not only because of our promise, but also because you're our little sister, and we wanted to keep you safe," I finished the story.

Cat was staring at me, in awe.

"I COULD MANIPULATE WATER?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know the magic power thing is like H2O:Just Add Water, but hey, this is a Little Mermaid story. And when it's Little Mermaid, there's always gotta be some magic, right? **


	26. Preparations

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's been months since I last updated. I know and I'm terribly sorry. There has just been so much stuff in my life right now that I couldn't find the time to write. But I did! So now the chapter is up. By the way, this story is now over a year old! Yay! I'm so happy! Thanks to all of you who have helped me and stuck with me through this time, especially my editor and bestie, KibaHinaLUV! Don't forget to check out her stories because they are even more awesome than mine. No lie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Little Mermaid.**_** Otherwise I wouldn't be writing **_**Fan**_**fiction. **

**And now that that randomness is done, onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 26: Preparations**

* * *

><p>Cat was still in a state of shock from finding out her power, but she was slowly regaining her composure. Her sisters and friends kept silent, knowing it was a big blow for Cat. Calm once more, Cat repeated, "I could manipulate water?"<p>

"Well, we believe you still can, actually…" Anna replied. "But we don't really know for sure." She shrugged, showing confusion.

Cat's mind immediately started to deduct a conclusion. _It's a cell of ice. Ice can melt over time when a higher temperature effects it. Our body temperature is way over freezing temperature. When ice melts, it's water. I can manipulate water. If this is a cell of ice and our bodies melted some of it... Maybe... Maybe science can overpower a magical cell?_ Cat glanced around, scanning her surroundings, and saw a small puddle of water close by. _Perfect._

"How did you say I did it again?"

"You just held your palm out to it," Melody replied, motioning with her hand the simplicity of the action.

Cat took a deep breath and focused. Raising her palm towards the puddle, she waited. After a few seconds, she was about to lose hope, but then… An unstable, wobbling ball of water rose. She gasped in shock and lost her focus, making the ball she created splash into the ground. Cat looked at her hand. "Did I just do that?"

"No, that was obviously me!" Estar sarcastically said. "As a matter of fact, it was obviously you. In all honestly, I highly doubt anyone else in the room has powers."

"Estar, don't be so harsh!" Melody scolded. "Cat just found out about this, so it's not in her liking to know." Estar just scoffed.

By this time, the others had joined from the corner after hearing Cat yell. She kept looking at her hand, both in fear and amazement. She tried again, raising her palm to the puddle once more. The ball rises again. Cat smiled and let out a laugh of glee. She started experimenting a little bit and started to shape the ball by twisting her hand into different positions. It started to morph and shape as she started to mold it. Soon she stopped and just kept the now water dolphin in mid-air. She grinned at her creation.

"Wow," was all that was said. Nobody could believe their eyes, especially Nathan. He knew there was something special about Cat that made her different from the other girls he'd met before, but what he just witnessed brought his feelings to a whole new level. He figured he probably shouldn't get on her bad side if he doesn't want to get hit with loads of water; although anybody would be pretty sure that wouldn't be happening any time in the near future.

Cat realized how freezing the temperature was in the cell and her brain went into thinking mode. _ If it's this cold, maybe the water can freeze again..._ Then she decided to try something. She changed the dolphin into something else and raised it higher towards the ceiling, where the temperature was cooler. Cat dropped her focus after waiting a few minutes and her creations came crashing down; luckily she caught it before it could break. She grinned. Her idea worked.

She turned to her sisters and friends. Cat now held something that amazed them all. In her hands lay a sparkling dagger of ice.

Now Nathan _really _didn't want to get on her bad side.

"I think I just found our way to end this," Cat said. A determined grin was frozen on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's a wrap! Well, at least for now. I'm working on Chapter 27, but I'm running out of ideas! So, if you guys have any ideas, suggestions, critique, et cetera… Please leave a review or you can PM me! I hope to get back to you soon!**


	27. Denials and Planning

**A/N: Hey guys. So I finally got this posted, and I'm very sorry it took awhile. I just started high school as a Freshman so I'm still getting used to that idea and I may not post as frequently, but I will try. This next chapter will be kind of short, but that's o ly because we are nearing the end of the journey with our beloved Cat.**

**Cat: "Dude, just create a sequel. Then we can have more adventures. And more importantly, talk about ME!"**

**Me: "When'd you get so selfish Cat?"**

**Cat: "Just now."**

**Me: "Okay then."**

**Well, I'm very sorry for that rude interuption. Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I won't delay. You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Denials and Planning<p>

Remidima grinned to herself. Her plan was going smoothly.

"Soon the trident will be mine. And I will rule the 7 seas!" she cackled. Sensing people watching, as well as knowing exactly who they were, Remidima became annoyed."What do you want?"

Cole, Topher, and Kara came out of the shadows. Topher and Kara were holding each other, scared for their lives. But Cole stepped forward, determined and defiant.

Unafraid he spoke,"You got what you want. Now bring us back to our family!"

Remidima laughed so hard it actually brought tears to her eyes,"You actually thought I would follow through with our deal?!" This just made her laugh even harder.

Cole was taken aback. He hadn't prepared for this kind of response. None the less, he quickly recovered and spoke once more, "What do you mean? You promised-"

"I'm an octomaid. We don't have to keep our promises." She walked (or rather crawled)(**A/N: I don't really know what it's called when octopus move.**) towards Cole and whispered in his ear, "We just have to make them."

Cole was in shock once more. This wasn't going as planned.

Remidima grinned at Cole's expression. She just had another ace up her sleve that might make the tables turn once more.

Remidima returned to her deceased mother's chair saying, "I will however let you go. I no longer have a use for you here. You may leave whenever you like." With that, she turned her back on them, ending their conversation.

Cole and his siblings took that as their cue to leave. He motioned for them to follow him into a close by hallway. When he was sure they were out of earshot, they hudled together.

"Okay. You guys remember the plan?" Cole whispered. Both Topher and Kara, now filled with defiance and pride, nodded and grinned. "Good. Let's do this. Three...two...one...GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for the awkward spacing in some parts. I'm not exactly using my normal computer. Anyways, I hope you liked that short little update. I'll try and post chapter 28 soon!**


End file.
